


Mithril for the Peredhil

by KimicThranduilion



Series: Tales of Friendship [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimicThranduilion/pseuds/KimicThranduilion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short light hearted tale of how Elladan and Elrohir got their ears pierced under the influence of wine and their wood elven friends. It was all Elrohir's fault really - it was! This is based in my own AU - no copyright infringement intended - I make no money with this. I am merely playing with Tolkien's creations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Karleen again for being my Beta.

**Mithril for the Peredhil**

Elrond stared at his twin sons. If he wasn’t a highly respected elf lord he may even have allowed himself to gape a little but instead he settled for staring. Stared first at Elladan his oldest then at his younger-by-only-three-minutes son Elrohir. Or rather he stared at their ears – for there in Elladan’s right ear and Elrohir’s left – were identical small mithril hoops twinkling at him in the late evening sun that streamed into Elrond’s study.  Earrings that were very much similar to the ones worn by the elves of Mirkwood.  
  
Elrond sighed inwardly switching his stare from his son’snewly adorned ears to take in the rest of their appearance. For once it seemed that they had managed to cross the High Pass without any trouble for he could see no sign of the injuries that usually adorned them after their trips to Mirkwood. For the twins had indeed just ridden in, home again after their latest sojourn into Mirkwood. They had been gone a relatively short time of only a month having been sent to deliver a message to King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm – or rather they had volunteered. For Elrond could have easily have sent the message by carrier pigeon (or hawk as they used in Mirkwood) or even send a messenger if the message required hand delivery. The twins however had volunteered themselves to deliver the message and at the same time get to visit their woodland friends Legolas the Prince of Mirkwood, Tauriel and Aeglosson whom they had not managed to see for a decade – a far too long a time in their opinion. So Elrond had let them go biding them stay for only as long as was necessary and polite for he needed them back soon as tutors to the latest bunch of elves to start their basic warrior training.  
  
Elrond shook himself mentally – staring at his son’s ears would do nothing to help him find out why his Noldor raised sons were happily wearing jewellery that was associated with their woodland kin. He was also aware of the fact that they were growing ever more nervous the longer he simply stared at them without uttering so much as a ‘welcome back’ and he had to stop a smirk appearing. It would be unbecoming of him after all but he still relished the fact that he could still make the twins squirm – a very rare feat. Pushing this happy thought to the side Elrond decided to put his sons somewhat at ease and satisfy his curiosity about their new ear-wear at the same time.  
  
“So my sons I am glad to see you home hale and whole” Elrond began.  
  
“We are glad to be home _Adar_ ” they answered simultaneously. It could be quite disconcerting when they did that but Elrond had millennia of experience in it by now so he paid it no heed.  
  
“Well you are not quite as whole as you left though are you?” Elrond raised an eyebrow at his sons, “are you going to explain the additions to your ears _ions-nin_?”  Elrond noticed with small satisfaction that their nervous energy spiked again.  
  
Elladan glared at his twin and Elrohir sighed internally. He was the more diplomatic of the two – yes, and he had a way with words that Elladan did not – that was true too but he did not want to be the one to explain to their father even if the entire thing had been started by him. Explanations of drunken revelry to strangely calm fathers were hard Elrohir mused feeling slightly annoyed and betrayed, as it was clear Elladan would not help to explain this latest jaunt to their father – it was simply not fair. Well maybe it was a bit fair – Elladan had simply followed him – it was all his own idea after all and he supposed the least he could do was to be the one to explain it to their _Adar_ and try and get him to understand.  
  
Realising that their father was still calmly (too calmly in Elrohir’s opinion) waiting for an answer he began.  
  
“Well _Adar_ you see what happened was….”

  
  
  
  
  
  
Elrohir sighed – he’d be glad to finally get off his horse. Not that he wasn’t fond of Arauca but he was starting to get just the tiniest bit sore. Yes even elves - and especially _Peredhil_ \- could get saddle sore after weeks of riding - still at least the weather had been fair and they had made good time through the High Pass. They had also managed to avoid any trouble – not an orc, goblin or other fell creature of the Dark One had crossed their path. Elrohir sighed again, they had just passed through the Forest Gate and he was already getting impatient, wishing that they would come upon the Mirkwood patrol sure to be watching them even now, and get to the Elven King’s halls where he could deliver his _Adar’s_ message, finally get off Arauca and rest in a proper bed; he’d had enough of camping under the stars – no offense to _Elbereth_ intended. One could say what one liked about the wood elves but they were gracious hosts and the Elven King’s halls were nothing short of luxurious comfort. A wry grin crossed his face – Elrohir could hardly wait. As the sons of Elrond and respected nobles there would be sure to be a welcoming feast – wood elves threw the best feasts and never needed a firm reason to host one – but first he would be assigned to his rooms. Despite the people of King Thranduil living in what was basically a cave – he’d never let Legolas hear this thought - it was light, airy and beautifully decorated and his and Elladan’s guest rooms were among the best available. Thinking of the spacious suite he would be sharing with his twin he glanced across at Elladan who was giving him a mildly amused look.  
  
“Feeling tired _gwanur-nin_?” Elladan smirked at him. “Perhaps we ought to stop for a few moments to let you catch your breath little brother?”  
  
Elrohir mentally rolled his eyes, why did Elladan insist that he was the ‘older’ brother? They were twins for _Manwe’s_ sake. It was nothing short of annoying. Well most of the time it was annoying, other times it was really useful – times such as getting him to be the one to explain some of their less wise decisions to their father or Glorfindel. He decided though that he couldn’t be bothered to rise to the bait and merely shook his head.  
  
“Not so much tired as wishing to be off horseback and washing away the grime of travel” he responded. “I shall be glad when the accursed patrol of Mirkwood makes themselves known so we might make haste towards the palace however” he said raising his voice towards the canopy. Not so much as a leaf moved though and Elrohir bit back a curse while Elladan tittered beside him.  
  
“Come now Elro, you know how the wood elves are, they always show themselves when they please and not a moment before.”  
  
“That is very true Noldo” a lilting, accented voice replied right behind Elladan’s shoulder.  
  
Elladan visibly started as he heard the voice of their friend and Prince of Mirkwood causing Elrohir to unsuccessfully try to repress a laugh and Elladan’s horse Alarca to shake its head in annoyance.  
  
“Although” Legolas continued his mirth apparent “if you know this fact I fail to see why you are always so very surprised when we do show ourselves.”  
  
Elladan mumbled something under his breath about the annoying habits of wood elves whilst Legolas gave a quick, sharp, short series of whistles and the trees around them came to life as the Mirkwood patrol made themselves visible, landing softly – almost soundlessly – on the ground. The troupe arranged themselves quickly with Legolas at their head and gave a small low bow with fists on heart.  
  
“ _Mae Govannen Elrondionnath_ ” Legolas solemnly intoned giving them the welcome they were due as he and his troupe straightened up from their bow and swept their hands outward and to the side palms facing forward in the traditional signal of welcome.  
  
Then Legolas grinned up at them “You are early and…” he gave dramatic pause for effect “unscathed! I did not think that was ever possible for you two but _Elbereth_ be praised” he finished laughing openly now along with most of the patrol.  
  
“Impertinent whelp” Elladan mockingly scolded “is that the way to talk to your elders and betters?”  
  
“I don’t know about the betters part but you are certainly my elders oh _Hir-Nin_ Elladan.”  
  
“I’ll _Hir-Nin_ you in a minute” Elrohir growled “if you and your patrol don’t get a move on and get on with the escorting.”  
  
“Fine, fine impatient one” Legolas clicked his tongue and gave off two more sharp whistles that the Brethren had managed to learn meant move out. “Let’s get these gilded Noldor princelings home _Dírnaith_ ” he shouted gaining laughs from the members of the patrol. Legolas only just managed to scramble halfway up the nearest tree and avoid the half-hearted jab heading his way. He cocked his head sideways looking at them in an almost birdlike fashion.  
  
“Was the trip here truly so awful and tiresome my friends?” Legolas asked. Worry was clear in his pale blue eyes as he scanned them for any hidden injuries whilst his troupe waited somewhat restlessly in the trees above. It wasn’t very safe just here on the borders and they were keen to get further into their beloved Mirkwood.  
  
“No Legolas it was truly fine” Elladan replied “Ignore Elro he is merely keen for food, wine and bed.”  
  
“Do not speak of me as if I were not here” Elrohir admonished his twin half-heartedly. Turning towards Legolas and seeking to put the blonde wood elf at ease he stated “but ‘Ladan is right I simply wish to be off horseback right now.” He added with a smile after a small pause “Food and wine would also be agreeable” earning a responding smile from Legolas.  
  
“Well _mellon-nin_ food and wine await for _Adar_ has been planning the welcoming feast for days, but in the meantime if you are so truly tired of being on horseback come with us through the trees -  ‘tis faster anyways” Legolas gestured up towards the dark leaves.  
  
“Tis ok my friend I cannot leave Arauca down here on her own.”  
  
“Pssh” the woodland prince scoffed “They will be fine I will give them the directions to the palace and Thoron and Celegil will pay special mind to them.”  
  
“We can mind our own horses thank you” Elladan piped up.  
  
“I know that ‘Ladan but you Noldor need to keep your eyes on the trees when in them rather than on your horses.” He smiled at them sweetly “You’ll need all the attention you can muster if you are to come up here but fear not I shall tell the trees not to drop you and that you are my charges” he finished gently stroking the tree he was still perched halfway upon.  
  
Elrohir sighed again – it was swiftly becoming a habit and he dared not think what his _Adar_ or Glorfindel would think of it. It would do him good to get of Arauca and stretch his cramped muscles; and he felt better knowing that two of Mirkwood’s experienced warriors would be looking over her, keeping an eagle sharp wood elf eye out for any of the many fell creatures that inhabited Mirkwood.  
  
He nodded his ascent “Fine I will travel wood elf style” and hopped lightly off Arauca’s back to which the great, black horse shook her head, no doubt tired of her owners somewhat irritated mood and glad to finally be spared from it.  
  
“Me too” Elladan said swinging of his horse and making the reins secure so that they would not drag along the leaf strewn forest floor.  
  
Legolas hopped down from his perch and proceeded to whisper to the two horses giving them directions to the palace. He had an affinity with nearly all animals – all elves did but it was particularly strong in Legolas - and Alarca and Arauca were no exception as they trotted happily off. Legolas swung up into his tree again and after laying his hand almost reverently on the bark and presumably asking the trees to keep them from falling Elladan mused darkly he gestured for them to follow him.  
  
  
  
Their trip through the trees was nowhere near as eventful and death defying as he had though it would be Elrohir noted happily. Whatever Legolas had whispered to his precious trees had obviously worked and he and his twin has had no trouble keeping their footing amongst the branches. In fact they were so much at ease that he, Elladan and Legolas had been merrily swapping stories and news of what had gone on in the decade since they had seen each other last. Of course having the Mirkwood warriors around them at strategic points was certainly helping. The two warriors Legolas had assigned to keep an eye on their horses were diligently doing just that and the rest of the patrol kept eyes and ears out for any of Sauron’s minions allowing the three friends a fairly carefree and happy chance to catch up on their lives.  
  
They were now very rapidly approaching the enchanted river that separated King Thranduil’s courtyard from the rest of the forest. Elladan could see their horses just ahead of them beginning to trot over the beautiful and magical bridge crossing over the river. The bridge was wrought of stunningly beautiful white marble that gleamed where the sunlight reached down through the gap in the thick canopy over the river but it had one very special feature that far surpassed its beauty. It could become invisible and visible based on the command of the home guards positioned on the other side of the river at the entrance to the courtyard. A feat that never failed to impress any visitors to the Woodland realm. It was a pre-caution that was sadly necessary for the darkness that spread from Dol Guldur was an ever present threat to the wood elves and their stronghold.  
  
The network of branches in front the patrol ended and they and the Brethren jumped to the forest floor below before crossing over the bridge and walking into the courtyard where King Thranduil, Crown Princess Rithel, Crown Commander Aglardaer, Commander Halon and assorted councillors were awaiting them.  
  
King Thranduil and Princess Rithel both glided down the stairs to greet them looking every inch the royalty that they were followed swiftly by both commanders and the assembled councillors. It was King Thranduil and Princess Rithel who drew the eye though – King Thranduil wore a dark green flowing velvet robe decorated with tiny silver leaves stitched into the hem and sleeves that sparkled with every move he made. Under this open robe could be seen a high collared silver tunic made of the finest silk. Around his neck hung a gold chain adorned with emeralds and tiny rubies, rings of gold, diamonds, white gems and emerald were upon his fingers and in his left ear gleamed a golden hoop roughly the size of a quails egg with an emerald dangling at the bottom of it. Thranduil inclined his golden head in welcome bringing attention to the emerald and mithril crown upon his head fashioned into the shape of interlinking green leaves.  
  
“ _Mae govannen Elrondionnath_ ” hailed King Thranduil in his deep, rich voice, “the Woodland realm welcomes you and is pleased to host you once again.”  
  
“Indeed Lord’s Elladan and Elrohir Mirkwood is most pleased to see you again” added Princess Rithel inclining her own head of silver in greeting.  
  
Princess Rithel wore a beautiful circlet of mithril, pearl and white gems with further white gems plaited into her hair which hung in one heavy braid to her hips. She wore a beautiful silken dress in palest pink that served to highlight her pale ivory skin.  
  
The assembled councillors and both commanders merely bowed, fists on heart and swept their hands outward and to the side palms facing forward in welcome before chorusing “ _Mae govannen_.”  
  
Elladan and Elrohir stepped forward as one bowing and returning the welcome given them by the councillors and commanders in a long practised manoeuvre.  
  
“ _Mae govannen Aran_ Thranduil and _Hiril_ Rithel” they replied perfectly in sync straightening up from their bow which the warriors behind them and Legolas had copied. “We thank you for welcoming us so graciously to your home.”  
  
“And we receive the welcome of your councillors and commanders too” added Elladan in acknowledgement to the welcome they had been given by them.  
  
“ _Mae govannen Aran-nin_ and _Hiril-nin_ ” Legolas and the rest of his patrol greeted their Liege and Lady.  
  
“ _Mae govannen_ Commanders and esteemed councillors” continued Legolas effortlessly slipping into the role of diplomatic Prince, “we are pleased to be able to escort our guests safely and will report shortly Commanders.”  
  
Crown Commander Aglardaer inclined his head in acknowledgement of his Prince’s words.  
  
“Well let us not stand out here all evening” smiled Thranduil “There is a feast to properly welcome the _Elrondionnath_ that awaits after all.”  
  
Suddenly all was action as two stable hands rushed out to guide Alarca and Arauca to the stables whilst the warriors and Legolas headed off to the left of the courtyard towards the army barracks with both Crown Commander Aglardaer and Commander Halon to give their report. Thranduil held his hand out to his daughter Rithel and they led the procession of councillors’ back up the stairs and into the palace.  
  
“Come my Lords – I will show you to your rooms” Rithel said sweetly as she looked back over her shoulder at the Brethren, “Galion is rather busy at the moment putting the finishing touches to the grand hall for the feast.”  
  
“Oh _Hiril_ there is no need” began Elladan.  
  
“Truly Princess there is no need for one as lovely as you to bother with this task – we well know our way to our rooms” continued Elrohir.  
  
“Do you indeed” mused Thranduil, amusement in his voice, “I seem to remember you two getting quite lost every time you have visited these halls.”  
  
“Adar is right ‘Ladan, Elro so come” she whirled around and grabbed their arms “let’s makes haste.”  
  
Thranduil chuckled as he waved them off as they disappeared with Rithel – who looked a delicate beauty but was really a very strong willed (and strong armed) _elleth_ a fact proved now as she threw her earlier delicate decorum to the wind and dragged the twins behind her in a secure grip to their suite.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrohir finally gets his food and wine and the dancing begins.

Elrohir sighed – this time a rather content and happy sigh – but he was still sure neither his _Adar_ nor Glorfindel would approve. Still he was content, they were currently sitting at the royal table with Thranduil, Rithel and Legolas as esteemed guests. They had eaten well, very well indeed and the wine that had been generously flowing had matched each exquisite dish perfectly. Servants were now clearing the tables that occupied the majority of the grand hall he could clearly see from the polished wooden platform that their table sat upon.

There were a fair few of them sat at the King’s table – of course King Thranduil himself, Crown Princess Rithel and Legolas (it was always hard for Elrohir to put his title in front of his name as they were such good friends). There was also Crown Commander Aglardaer – commander in chief of all Thranduil’s army and the King’s close friend, Commander Halon – Aglardaer’s son who was currently tentatively attempting to court Princess Rithel and around seven top councillors whose names Elrohir hadn’t bothered to commit to memory. Rounding off the last occupants of the royal table were Lady Faneth – Rithel’s childhood friend, Thanniel – Legolas’ nursemaid turned mentor, Aeglosson and Tauriel – Legolas’ close childhood friends and fellow warriors and of course Elladan and himself.

Only one chair remained empty at the top table and it had been empty for centuries now, indeed Elrohir had never been here when it had ever been occupied. It was a high backed chair beautifully carved and sitting directly opposite to Thranduil’s which was at the head of the table – the Queen’s chair. Or rather it had been Queen Celeblassel’s chair before she had departed to _Mandos_ ’ halls. Still in spite of the gap at the other end of the table all the guests had made very polite chatter at first which rapidly got friendlier and in higher spirits as the wine continued to flow.

The servants had finally cleared the hall so there was space enough for formal dancing and the minstrels and musicians took up their place near the roaring great fireplace.

King Thranduil stood up and after giving both he and Elladan another gracious welcome this time in front of his subjects, after which they stood up and Elladan reciprocated for them both, the dancing part of the feast was declared open by the King. The wood elves gladly swarmed the dance floor urging the musicians to begin with playing the merry, rousing songs the wood elves were known for. Members of the royal table began to make their way down onto the dance floor with King Thranduil offering his arm to Thanniel and Commander Halon offering his to Princess Rithel. The councillors soon also departed the table eager to make merry whilst Commander Aglardaer had departed to find his wife at another table of nobles leaving Aeglosson to haltingly and shyly ask Lady Faneth to dance.

Legolas shook his mithril circlet clad head with a smile on his fair features. “I wonder when he will realise that she is humouring him and that he truly has no hope with Lady Faneth” he mused out loud.

“You should leave him be” Tauriel scolded “Lady Faneth has that effect on many  _ellons_.”

“But only Aeglosson is so truly and obviously besotted with her” laughed Elladan, for even he and Elrohir had been to Mirkwood enough times to see Aeglosson’s infatuation with Lady Faneth in all its embarrassing glory.

“Hmph” Tauriel shook her beaded copper haired head at the remaining  _ellons_  at the table. “You’re all terrible – be glad  _Elrondionnath_  that I know nothing of your first infatuations. Legolas – you however should be careful for I could tell a tale or two!” she finished wagging a long white finger at the Prince who had the good grace to look down and appear shame faced. 

“You are right of course  _mellon-nin_ ” Legolas soothed “we ought not to make fun of him so.”

“Yes” Elrohir agreed deciding to join in “we should wait first for him to be present before we start the teasing,” he concluded causing Elladan and Legolas to unsuccessfully try to stop peals of laughter.

Tauriel merely shook her head causing the tiny ruby coloured beads in her hair to glisten in the light of the chandeliers adorning the high vaulted roof of Thranduil’s beautiful grand hall. She stormed off towards some _elleths_  in her guard muttering darkly about the stupidity of  _ellons_.

 

 

 

The evening had swiftly passed into night. The dancing had gotten well under way and the wood elves had thrown themselves into it with their customary enthusiasm. The music of the wood elves was fast paced and upbeat with drummers keeping a steady thumping bass rhythm that sneaked its way into the _fëa_ and made one feel the deep urge to simply get up and dance. And so dance they had with Elladan and Elrohir doing their utmost to keep up with the complex and speedy dance moves the wood elves were showing off.

Whilst Rivendell was known for its own celebrations hosted in the legendary Hall of Fire they were completely different to the wood elven celebrations and feasts. Rivendell’s feasts and parties were all very…. well very  _Noldor_  and they were nowhere near as colourful for a start mused Elrohir as he took a break to catch his breath and refresh himself with a gulp of wine.

Elrohir observed the colourful scene in front of him. The wood elves had all attended wearing their finest –  _elleths_  in either flowing dresses or cropped tops of soft silk and finest muslin paired with skirts or harem pants toned stomachs on show. Ribbons, beads and delicate chains of mithril, silver and gold were woven into their elaborate braided hairstyles. The  _ellons_  wore either cropped silken tunics or leather vests over their bare chests and trousers and breaches made of linen, velvet or leather depending on the preference of the  _ellon_. There was quite a bit of skin on show – not in an indecent way but in a way that was positively Silvan – positively wood elven. Elrohir very much doubted he would ever see a Noldor elf attend a celebration in the Hall of Fire in so casual a manner. Yet for the nobles and councillors of Thranduil’s court and Thranduil himself it appeared to be of no issue or concern. They were of course all dressed in the more formal robes with which his Noldorin side was more familiar (indeed both he and Elladan were wearing them now) with the noble  _elleths_  dressed in full heavier formal gowns.

Elrohir shook his head and decided to get back to the dancing – he had spent quite enough time pondering the sartorial tastes of wood elves. He had hardly taken more than two steps however before he felt a strong arm tug at him. He whirled around to find a distinctly mischievous looking Legolas.

“Come Elrohir” he smiled and gestured to a side entrance near the royal table, “We need not spend the entire night here amongst the ancient” he finished with a smirk.

Shaking his head and not bothering to explain to his friend that technically or at least by human standards they were all ancient he allowed himself to be pulled into the direction of the entrance and followed his blond friend through the arched doorway.

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adar – Father  
> Ellon(s) – Male Elf / Elves  
> Elleth(s) – Female Elf / Elves  
> Elrondionnath – Sons of Elrond  
> Mellon-nin – My Friend  
> Fëa – Soul (Quenya)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wine drinking and stupid dares as Legolas hosts his own mini party.

From there the night had gotten considerably wilder. Legolas had led a small group of warriors from his patrol, Celegil and Thoron included, as well as Aeglosson, Tauriel, Elladan and Elrohir out of the main hall. He had also somehow managed to sneak two large barrels of Dorwinion out of the cellars and they were now getting very merry indeed with the aid of the potent wine. They had left the confines of the palace behind and were now in a small clearing near the enchanted river though still on the side of the stronghold - for it would be folly to cross the magical marble bridge and go too deep into the forest at this time of night.

They had made a quick but bright roaring fire and danced round it merrily their steps getting sloppier with every song. At some point they had stopped dancing and had taking to playing dares and stupid games. It had started with a simple race through the trees swinging from branch to branch from one old large oak to another a fair distance away. The by now tipsy group had all set off at a mad rush all eager to prove to each other that they were faster and therefore superior. However after having swung (it was more like crashing) through the set course they had dropped down onto the ground only to realise no one had been set a judge and therefore they had no idea who came first. This caused hysterical laughter amongst most of the group before they decided as one to sprint across the clearing back towards the fire.

Once there with the consumption of more wine another race was started amongst the group with participants spinning around the large, tall spears they carried on patrol (how they had ended up here was anyone’s guess) before then trying to race in a straight line towards the set finish line about two hundred metres away. This of course ensured that very tipsy elves were now very dizzy elves and left most of them to fall into one another limbs flailing or simply to fall rather hard onto their backs as the world swayed before their eyes.

 

Thoron was the one to suggest the next idiotic dare – seeing which elf could clear the enchanted river without falling in.

“Come now” boomed Thoron, his loud voice even louder due to his slight drunken state. “This is an easy challenge and we will not stay on the side of the forest for long – we will jump back again” he continued trying his best to convince both Celegil and Tauriel – both  _elleths_  looking at him as if had suggested they invite an orc to the party.

“See” he continued ignoring their looks completely, “we can jump it over here” he gesticulated over to right of the clearing where the river ran narrower than in other places but it was still wide enough so as to provide a challenge.

“Thoron you cannot be serious” cried Celegil incredulously, “You will all fall in.”

“Oh please” slurred Legolas really getting into the spirit of things, “we can jump this easily – are we not wood elves?”

“Huh not all of us – speak for yourself Silvan” groused Elladan though with no real venom behind the words.

Legolas continued unperturbed swinging his hands around in a wild manner “Well those two Noldos need not participate” he paused to grin at the Brethren before continuing, “The rest of us could easily take on that jump and be fine.”

“Anything you Silvans can do we Noldos can do better” Elrohir piped up despite the little voice in his head telling him to shut up and stay out of it.

“See the Brethren are up for the challenge!” Thoron near yelled, “Don’t be so boring Celegil, nor you Tauriel.”

“Ugh fine do as you please.” Celegil gave an unconcerned wave of her hand before turning back to get more wine.

“Celegil we cannot let them do this” whined Tauriel ever the mother hen of the group. “What if they fall in?”

“Then they shall sleep for a week” sniggered Celegil tossing her light brown braids woven with gold ribbons behind her as she sat on the grass looking completely untroubled. It was true - the enchanted river was – well enchanted and it would put to sleep anyone who fell into it fully for at least a week in the case of elves, longer in the case of men and dwarves. That was not all however, for the water could also numb whatever it landed on so if the _ellons_ fell in not only would they be sleeping for a week they would also be completely numb – paralysed in effect. The mental image of the  _ellons_ having to be dragged back into the stronghold fast asleep and paralysed seemed to her drunken mind quite amusing and she allowed another giggle to slip past her lips.

Tauriel rolled her eyes, clearly Celegil would not be any help in stopping the  _ellons_  in their folly.

“Where are your wits? Who will carry you into the stronghold if you fall in? Aeglosson surely you will not join in?”

Aeglosson merely shook his silver haired head at her, “Don’t worry so Tauriel we are all warriors – a little jump like this is nothing.”

Tauriel gave up and went to sit near Celegil and a few of the other warriors who had decided to give this particular challenge a miss. She poured herself another goblet of wine and got comfortable – she may as well enjoy the entertainment if no one was willing to listen to her reason.

Legolas, Aeglosson, Thoron and another two warriors – Feren and Magoldir – lined up alongside Elladan and Elrohir at the chosen point alongside the edge of the river.

“So Thoron as this is your challenge you go first” smirked Legolas.

“Right you are” replied Thoron before taking a few steps back and taking a running leap towards the river. He landed rather ungracefully on his bottom on the other side only just managing to stop himself from slipping backwards into the river by grabbing onto a nearby shrub - much to the hilarity of the other _ellons_ competing alongside him and the others watching on the bank.

Legolas was up next and he took a huge leap right from the very edge of the bank of the river landing like a frog on the other side where a laughing Thoron smacked him heartily on the back in congratulations. Celegil and Tauriel merely rolled their eyes; Legolas had always been very athletically blessed after all and would never have found the challenge daunting.

Feren and Magoldir both made it over – just about - as Feren had to depend on the strong arms of Thoron and Legolas to stop him from toppling over backwards. Magoldir on the other hand wildly misjudged both his jump and landing spot and had ended up in a very thorny bush. Feren and Thoron attempted to pull him out but were having little success as he squirmed about and Legolas was no help at all as the Prince rolled about the grass grasping at his sides as he gave in to helpless laughter.

After Magoldir had finally been freed from his prickly prison Elladan and Elrohir took on the jump leaping together in a ridiculous synchronised movement. Their landing was anything but however as Elladan landed on his knees in a small puddle much to his disgust (he was glad they had abandoned their heavy, formal outer robes) and Elrohir landed in the lap of a surprised elven prince. Legolas who had finally recovered from his laughing fit peered at Elrohir owlishly before throwing his head back and collapsing in another fit of laugher. Elrohir got up muttering an oath under his breath about stupid wood elf princes. Thoron merely shook his head, he knew his prince was an overly happy drunk and found nearly everything hilarious when inebriated.

Thoron decided to finish up the challenge and get back to the safety of the other side of the river (and the wine of course). He really did not fancy a fight with any of the minions of darkness and besides he seriously doubted he would be able to take on anything larger than a black squirrel right now without causing himself or the others to come to harm.

“Come on Aeglosson” he called over to the silver haired warrior, don’t keep us waiting all night or Tauriel, Celegil and the others might finish all the wine.”

“Okay, okay Thoron keep your vest on” Aeglosson retorted “I am merely trying to figure out how to have a better landing than you all.”

“Huh,” Legolas snorted in a very un-princely manner that would have had Thranduil flying into a fit of annoyance.

“Get on with it  _nínim”_ he cooed over in Aeglosson’s general direction. After all there were three hazy and partly merged Aeglossons – it was safest trying to speak to them all together.

Aeglosson glared at his prince – how he hated that pet name Legolas and their dear but now long departed friend Faervel had given him.  _Nínim_ indeed! He was no delicate snowdrop! No he was strong and as his name said a snow _thorn_ and he would prove Legolas wrong. He was so caught up in his righteous indignation as he ran up to take his jump he failed to see the small pebbles in his path near the end of the bank, thrown up from when the others had taken their own running jumps. He slipped just a he took a high leap into the air propelling him forward in an unstable motion he had not anticipated.

Ah _Valar_ he was going to fall thought a part of Aeglosson detachedly whilst the rest of him was flailing hands and feet in hopes of making the landing. Legolas and Thoron shot up in the blink of an eye one firmly grasping Aeglosson’s hand the other grasping his silken tunic. They had him a steady grip stopping him from missing the bank and falling in. Well, they had stopped most of him from falling in Aeglosson noted resignedly as he felt the cold sensation of his left leg hitting the water where he had been unable to propel himself any further up the bank. Legolas and Thoron finished hauling him up the bank even as the spectators on the other side of the river had leapt to their feet (rather more sluggishly than was their wont) and raced over to the edge to see how he faired.

Aeglosson shook off both Thoron’s and Legolas’ helping hands once safely upon the grassy riverside feeling how a hot blush rose to his cheeks even as he tried to fight it down. _Valar_ he would never hear the end of this he thought glumly even as he felt how his lower left leg begun to tingle uncomfortably – a sure sign that the river water was doing its work and his leg was going numb.

It was not long in coming. His friends and fellow warriors had seen that he was in no further danger or harmed beyond a numbed leg and the peals of laughter began ringing around the clearing – a clear and happy sound. Aeglosson got up grumpily and clumsily, gingerly testing out just how numb his leg was by attempting to walk on it. The answer was very numb indeed as he fell to ground in a heap not two seconds later inducing more annoying laughter from his companions. Aeglosson arranged himself into an upright sitting position internally fighting both his embarrassment and anger at his current situation.

“You!” He stabbed an angry finger in Thoron’s direction. “You will carry me back over the accursed river.” He whirled around to face a laughing Legolas “and you will help him _mellon-nin_ ,” he smiled sweetly at Legolas effectively shutting him up.

“I entrust my safe crossing of the river back to the side of the stronghold to you both,” Aeglosson finished crossing his arms over his chest.

“Ha!” cried Celegil in glee, “you may very well end up asleep for a week after all!” she continued to laugh along with Tauriel who could hardly stand for laughing.

 

The process of getting Aeglosson back over the river without being introduced to its cold paralysis again ended up being easily solved – even if it was not to Aeglosson’s exact pleasure.

 The twins, Feren and Magoldir all completed the leap back over the river (safely) to re-join the rest of the party leaving Thoron and Legolas with a moody Aeglosson on the side of the forest. Legolas glanced down at his angry best friend who was muttering dark curses under his breath and felt a small stab of sympathy. He then turned to face Thoron who was staring at the river as though it might tell him the easiest way to get Aeglosson back to the other side. Legolas looked at him for a few more moments before Thoron seemed to suddenly break out of his stupor.

  
“We’ll toss him!” Thorn cried triumphantly.

“Wha-?” Aeglosson snapped his head up and had begun to protest but was quickly cut off by Thoron who continued unperturbed.

“Legolas I’ll jump over and you throw him and I’ll catch him” Thoron was looking really excited by this plan of his.

“What? No! Don’t even think of it Legolas!”

Legolas glanced down at his friend again and made a gesture with his hands as if he were mentally weighing up how heavy Aeglosson might be.

“Legolas! Legolas! Banish the thought from your mind this instant.” Aeglosson’s voice had more than a hint of panic in it now.

Legolas merely cocked his head to the side and continued to assess him.

“A good idea!” shouted Celegil from the opposite bank – for the others had all heard Thoron’s plan.

“Celegil what are you saying?” Tauriel was quite horrified. “In Legolas’ state he will toss poor Aeglosson into the river!”

“I would not!” came the indignant voice of Legolas. “I could easily throw him over there.”

Aeglosson had had enough of this and was now attempting to get up. He would be damned if he allowed anyone to toss him anywhere! He needed leverage though and grabbed onto the nearest thing to him – Legolas’ lower leg – promptly causing himself to be knocked flat to ground when Legolas landed rather hard on the top of him. Legolas shifted off him onto the grass before smiling sheepishly at him.

“Maybe Tauriel is right, I will hop over and catch you instead. Thoron you toss him across.”

“Right you are Majesty,” as Thoron completed a mock bow.

“No!” said Aeglosson quite firmly sitting up again.

“Yes” stated Legolas simply before he leaped back across the river in a quick flash of mussed golden hair.

“Ok Thoron,” Legolas quickly grabbed Feren, Elladan and Tauriel arranging them in a hasty line. “Right throw him over we’ll catch him.” Legolas directed a small glare at the elves in his quickly assembled rescue line.

“Ready?” he asked them. He received three small nods of assurance.

“Thoron now!” commanded Legolas.

Before Aeglosson could scramble out of the way he was grabbed up by Thoron’s well-muscled arms.

“Thoron please I b-“

Aeglosson did not have time to finish his protest as he was soon sailing across the silvery water of the river before landing – rather safely in the arms of mostly Legolas and Feren his feet thrown haphazardly across Elladan and Tauriel. He was suddenly grabbed and held upright by Legolas who smirked at him in a disgustingly smug manner.

“See  _mellon-nin_  you are perfectly safe.”

Aeglosson just glared at him whilst Thoron completed his own jump back over. Aeglosson directed his glower then to Thoron who was quick to hold up his hands in appeasement.

“I’m sorry  _mellon-nin_ – come good wine will make it all better,” Thoron then turned round to face the other warriors “There had better still be wine” he growled at them.

“Of course there is still wine” slurred one of the warriors and gestured them toward the barrels, “We are wood elves and there is always wine!”

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elleth(s) - Female Elf / Elves  
> Ellon(s) - Male Elf / Elves  
> Nínim - Snowdrop (Aeglosson means Snowthorn)  
> Mellon-nin - My Friend


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrohir gets his peircing - Legolas is pleased, Elladan isn't.

The group had retreated from the clearing back inside the confines of the palace walls. They had been led by Legolas into one of the royal gardens still far enough away from the main celebrations but safer than staying outside of the stronghold at this time of night – even if they were on the friendlier side of the enchanted river. Legolas and Feren had snuck off to the wine cellars to grab a few more bottles of Dorwinion – they were far too drunk to be able to carry another barrel – whilst Celegil and Elrohir had sneaked into the kitchens to see what they could scavenge for the group.

It wasn’t too long before they were all gathered again settling themselves comfortably under the trees with their new haul of food and drink. Celegil and Elrohir had gotten them a good haul – tiny pies filled with succulent meats, grilled rabbit and vegetables skewered on thin sticks, sweet pastries filled with berries, some dark ginger biscuits and a good amount of honey cakes. The others were pleased.

“That’s very well done for a Noldo who doesn’t even live here” Aeglosson congratulated Elrohir. His good mood was slowly returning with the aid of the food and more good wine – his foot was as numb as ever but still he had honey cakes.

The group made their way through the repast easily and for a while nothing but the sound of contented munching could be heard in the garden. However it was not long before they cracked open the new bottles of Dorwinion passing the newly filled goblets around.

“Legolas” Elladan slurred “will your _Adar_ not notice how much of his wine stock is missing?”

“Hmm?” Legolas looked up blearily at Elladan processing what he had said before answering “Oh no, no” Legolas waved a hand airily. “He will not really notice and if he does he will blame the stewards who should have been there to make sure the cellars weren’t raided.”

Elladan shook his head he wasn’t complaining he really liked the potent Dorwinion wine that wood elves seemed to have a penchant for – although he had to admit it was affecting him a lot more than it seemed to be doing to his woodland friends. He took another gulp of the strong wine, he just needed to drink more to get used to it that was all. He looked over the gardens for his twin before spotting him between Celegil and Magoldir. Elrohir looked pleasantly drunk as he listened to Celegil’s animated tale whilst sipping at his own wine. The group were having a nice time as they sat down taking a breather from the earlier fun of the night, letting the food they had just wolfed down settle.

It didn’t last long though and less than half an hour later they were swinging themselves round the gardens dancing to a high spirited wood elven tune that Aeglosson and Legolas had started singing – Legolas staying put on the grass next to his currently immobile friend’s side – he did feel a little guilty about Aeglosson’s foot. The rest all leaped, jumped, clapped and span round in circles in an elaborate jig that more than a few were getting wrong. Elladan and Elrohir were completely hopeless bumbling around trying to mimic the moves of the dance their friends were performing. They were doing so badly that they soon had Legolas choking on the words of the song with laughter.

He soon gave up any pretence of singing as he laughingly teased the Brethren “’Ladan, Elro what on earth do you call that?”

“Hush wood elf it is your abominable singing that puts us off,” was Elrohir’s resolute answer his face concentrated as he tried to get his steps in the correct order.

“HA! Please Elro you two just can’t dance – admit it! The mighty Sons of Elrond can’t dance” Legolas chanted with glee.

“Tis a ridiculous dance anyway. Are there even any actual, proper steps? Or are you simply making it up as you go along?” panted Elrohir his eyes never leaving his feet as Aeglosson continued his singing regardless of Legolas having stopped.

“Well wood elf?” demanded Elladan when Legolas did not answer Elrohir’s question.

“It…It -” but Legolas could not finish his answer as he doubled over howling with laughter as Elrohir mistimed his step and crashed into Feren who grabbed the nearest thing to him on the way down – Tauriel’s skirt. Tauriel shrieked and clutched at her skirt trying desperately to keep it being ripped off her as they all fell in a heap to background of the others hooting laughter. Even Elladan had to admit that that was funny – poor Elro really wasn’t any good at these fast paced Silvan dances - not that he himself was much better.

They danced for a while more switching from one fast paced dance to the next happily shouting out the lyrics in a slurred, drunken manner. Whilst the majority of the group kept on with their dancing, Thoron now urging them on with his deep clear voice; Elladan, Elrohir and Tauriel joined Legolas and Aeglosson in sitting off to the side leaning up against the stronghold walls chatting idly as they refreshed themselves with more wine. Soon Legolas stood and walked a small distance away of around two hundred metres or so and placed his near empty goblet on the grassy ground before returning to join his smaller group.

“Let’s see who can get an object to land in the goblet over there.” Legolas stated his challenge.

“Okay but what object can we use to throw” asked Tauriel, she had decided to humour Legolas in this as she could see no harm and felt confident that she herself could complete the dare even with her slightly blurred vision.

Legolas looked at her in an absent way clearly thinking.

“Our earrings” slurred Aeglosson, “they are small and weighty enough.” He brushed his long silver mane behind his right ear plucking out the diamond earring that rested there.

“Yes!” cried Legolas as if that were the cleverest thing he had ever heard. He tossed his now messy golden hair aside before removing his own emerald earring.

Tauriel had also taken out one of her ruby earrings and held it in her hand waiting for the contest to commence too drunk to question why they would be tossing around their valuable earrings instead of looking for pebbles or something of the like.

“What about us?” wailed Elrohir motioning to his unadorned ear, “we haven’t got earrings?”

“No bother” said Legolas easily “I’ll give my other one to ‘Ladan and Tauriel you give yours to Elro.”

“Why’ve you got two Las?” Elladan had noticed that whilst all the other _ellyn_ had one ear pierced as was their custom Legolas had emeralds flashing in both ears.

“It’s because he’s royal. Isn’t that right _Hir-Nin_?” chirped Aeglosson.

Legolas stuck his tongue out at his friend in a distinctly unroyal gesture before shrugging. “Yeah something like that – _Adar_ has both ears pierced as well.” He shrugged again. “It doesn’t matter. Now we’ve all got one let’s start.”

“No but I _want_ one” complained Elrohir.

Legolas looked at him impatiently – what was that silly son of Elrond going on about now?

“I want my own” he smiled at Tauriel before handing hers back “I think it would rather suit me,” as he tossed back his dark locks to touch his left ear absently.

Elladan stared at Elrohir hard. Had he just heard his twin correctly? He wanted an earring like the Silvans? It was not a Noldor thing to do – piercing the _hröa_ and adding unnecessary adornments was just – well – unnecessary and probably painful. He decided to alert Elrohir to this fact.

“Elro be reasonable you cannot have an earring.” He started but he was cut off by an excitable Legolas.

“Oh you can,” he turned to Elladan “He can. I will get Angrenor to do it! He will not mind and he usually doesn’t drink more than a single glass of wine even at feasts so worry not - his hand will be steady enough.” He turned to face Elrohir again excitement clea r in his voice, “On which ear would you like it? I think I know where to find Angrenor now – you can have it done very quickly.”

“Legolas! No! Elrohir is not having his ear pierced.” Elladan exclaimed. He needed to nip this conversation and idea in the bud right now.

He was met with identical wails of “Why not?” along with a petulant pout from Elrohir and a small frown from Legolas.

“Because -” he floundered racking his wine addled mind for a good reason. He couldn’t very well say because it was a very un-Noldor thing to do – he was surrounded by Silvans. It would not do to insult them – and he truly did not mean to but it was just not the done thing amongst his own people.

“Because,” he started again.

“Yes?” Elrohir stressed the word in an impatient and questioning manner.

“Well what would people say? What would _Adar_ say? Or Glorfindel? We are just supposed to be delivering a simple message Elro – not indulging ourselves in irreversible Silvan practices – nice though they may look.” Elladan made an appeasing gesture to Legolas, Aeglosson and Tauriel.

Legolas frowned slightly and Elladan was truly afraid he has upset him after all. But then Legolas’ face cleared.

“I didn’t think of that,” he admitted slurring his words terribly. “Elro perhaps it isn’t the greatest idea. I had almost forgotten you are Noldor and you don’t do such things do you?” Legolas directed an unfocused, questioning gaze at him.

Elrohir stared back at Legolas processing what he had just said. Elrohir felt a small nagging part of his sober mind telling him to listen to Elladan and just dismiss the idea. However the drunken part of Elrohir would not be talked down from this - he really rather fancied getting himself an earring now and he was going to do so regardless of Elladan’s incessant and unnecessary worrying and fussing. After all adding one more thing to the huge list of things Elladan already worried and fussed about wouldn’t make much of difference.

“No the Noldor do not” Elrohir began calmly again reaching up to finger his ear lobe, “but we are not fully Noldor. We are mixed with many heritages and peoples” he continued cutting off Elladan’s spluttered protest. “Therefore I don’t see why I cannot indulge in this little Silvan tradition.”

“Yes but we were raised as Noldor” Elladan near screeched at his twin mentally willing Elrohir to see sense.

Elrohir turned pleading silver grey eyes on his twin. “Don’t be so boring ‘Ladan – it will look good on me and you need not get one yourself – and besides I don’t care what the people back home will say – I mean when have we ever? And I’m sure there’s some Silvan floating around in us somewhere.” He finished with a pout. That argument had come out less convincing than it had sounded in his head – he knew it as Elladan still threw him sceptical looks – Elrohir blamed the wine (which was probably in fact the only thing Silvan in him). Still he didn’t care – he grabbed Legolas’ hand.

“Lead the way to Angrenor Legolas – I’m getting pierced.”

Elladan groaned and Legolas grinned and clapped Elrohir on the back and led him off through the rose covered gate chattering on about what type of earring would suit him best. Elladan looked round to Tauriel and Aeglosson in despair. The other warriors still danced and sang on completely oblivious to Elrohir’s decision and Elladan’s turmoil.

Aeglosson motioned for them both to help him up. Once upright and leaning most of his weight on Elladan he simply shrugged.

“It’ll be fine Elladan – your people will perhaps stare at first but then they will move on – they are used to diversity are they not? Their Lord is _Peredhil_ after all and you have accommodated Men and even Dwarves in the past. It will be fine and besides they are both stubborn and stupid – if you think you can talk both Legolas and Elrohir out of this then you are stupid too.” Aeglosson shrugged his shoulders in the unconcerned way of the drunk and then hastily adjusted his grip on Elladan’s shoulder as the movement threw him off balance.

Having prevented them both from falling to the ground Elladan looked at Aeglosson resignedly. He was right damn him. Other elves would stare for a while but it was nothing he and Elrohir hadn’t had before. They were indeed _Peredhil_ and had drawn more than a few curious stares in their time; from coy glances from maidens intrigued by their broader chests and shoulders to their fellow warriors out on patrol that had been spooked by the fact they slept with their eyes closed. Yes people would stare and then they would move on, besides Aeglosson was right in saying Elrohir was stubborn and Elladan didn’t think he could come up with any good reason for Elrohir not to get an earring if he wished it. Saying it wasn’t a Noldor thing to do was a pathetic reason as technically they were a really rich mix of the different elvish races so therefore they had no real reason to be solidly bound to only Noldorin customs. Still even in his drunken haze he had felt that he had to at least try and be responsible and put an end to the idea – he was eldest after all no matter what his bone headed twin might say about that.

Elladan shook his head and motioned for them to leave; helping Aeglosson hobble through the gate with Tauriel following close behind. If his brother was going to do this thing then he may as well be there to ensure he was not maimed in the process – for all Legolas singing his praises Elladan had never met this _ellon_ Angrenor – and he didn’t trust Elrohir’s wellbeing to just anyone. Elladan hurried his steps causing Aeglosson to hop quickly after him (whilst muttering darkly about the idiocy of elven twins) or risk falling down.

After much to-ing and fro-ing through Thranduil’s halls (for a drunk Tauriel was poor at directions) they finally found Legolas and Elrohir in a chamber that rather looked like a healing ward with the addition of a small furnace at the far end. It was at this furnace that the _ellon_ who Elladan assumed must be Angrenor stood with his back to them all. He took no notice of their entry at all but Elrohir turned to him all smiles.

“Ladan! I knew you would not abandon me in my hour of need” he exclaimed dramatically throwing his arms wide open for a hug.

Elladan rolled his eyes as he dumped Aeglosson into a nearby chair – what in all of Mirkwood did that _ellon_ eat? Elladan then glared at his twin as he surveyed him and begrudgingly returned the hug – he hadn’t been pierced as yet - before turning his glower onto the elven prince who had the good grace to look shamefaced. Well he looked more dishevelled than shame faced but still what one could expect of drunken wood elf princes.

“Why have you not done it yet?” asked Elladan slight hope that his brother had changed his mind colouring his voice.

“It will soon be done” came a brusque answer from the opposite end of the room. “I just had to ready my tools” Angrenor finished as he now finally turned around to look at them all.

“And I asked him to make Elro a small mithril hoop” stated Legolas far too chirpily, “you need to start with something small and simple until the ear fully heals – about two days.”

“Make that four for us” replied Elrohir.

“Interesting” murmured Aeglosson.

Elladan and Elrohir shot him identical glares. When they had first met a few _yeni_ ago Aeglosson had been fascinated with their being _Peredhil_ and had questioned them endlessly about the subtle differences between them and full blooded elves. It had never been malicious but the Brethren still loved to take up fake umbrage at any of his questions or observations.

“Well it is” Aeglosson muttered stubbornly.

Legolas rolled his eyes at their fake squabble and turned his attention back to Angrenor.

“Is all ready?”

“Yes” the older _ellon_ motioned at Elrohir. “Come and sit. Do you need any _Naursigil_?”

“What is _Naursigil_?” asked Elladan feeling a small stab of worry through him. The name fire-dagger did not fill him with confidence – why would Elro need it?

“ _Naursigil_ is a shot of a traditional Silvan liquor” explained Tauriel who still clutched a half filled goblet to her chest, “it burns and stabs the throat like a dagger on fire would and as you focus on that pain you feel nothing as you are pierced.”

“I’ll have it!” Elrohir wasn’t really afraid his piercing would hurt he was just curious to taste this _Naursigil_. This was truly turning out to be a night of Silvan enlightenment.

Angrenor merely gave him an unreadable look before moving over to a small cabinet to get the liquor. He really didn’t want to be part of what was clearly drunken folly but Legolas his Prince had drunkenly ordered him to do it after his initial first polite refusal – that would be his excuse to King Thranduil – he hoped it would be good enough. One couldn’t disobey a royal order after all right? Angrenor mentally sighed, who was he kidding? King Thranduil would be furious with both his foolish offspring, his equally foolish friends and Angrenor himself.

Angrenor returned and stood in front of Elrohir alcohol in one hand and his piercing implements in the other. Elrohir took the small crystal glass from him and looked at the black liquid within dubiously; it looked like one of his _Adar’s_ horrid healing potions. Suddenly he was sure that his curiosity had been misplaced and he did not truly need to experience _Naursigil_. He looked up – there was a tiny smirk on Angrenor’s face the older warrior looking at him expectantly. Elladan, Legolas, Aeglosson and Tauriel were also all looking on keenly. Elrohir sighed inwardly and decided to just get it over with.

He signalled to Angrenor that he was ready and the other _ellon_ took up his position placing something cold and sharp on his left ear lobe.

“On three” said Angrenor (mentally giving into the idiocy these young ones were determined to drag him into) “you drink and I will pierce. Try to stay still.”

Elrohir gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head and Angrenor began to count his gruff voice breaking through the reverent silence that had settled on the room.

“One, two, three.”

Elrohir swallowed on three as agreed and immediately regretted it. Sweet _Eru_ above had he just swallowed a hot glowing ember? Or perhaps a mini balrog was rushing up and down his throat in all its fiery glory. Yes that had to be it – and the tiny balrog was angry and lashing his throat with his flaming whip. Oh _Illuvatar_ why was he always so curious? Elrohir wanted to jump up and grab some wine or water or anything really to soothe his poor throat but he quickly remembered Angrenor’s curt command to not move and he forced himself to remain still. Angrenor brushed his hair over to his right shoulder before standing back looking satisfied with himself.

“There” he said, “All done now. Be careful of it for a few days and keep your hair out of the way. You can change the earring once your ear has healed.” Angrenor then turned round and walked off to a small basin of hot water and began to clean his utensils.

“Let me see” demanded Elladan anxiously.

Elrohir paid him no mind. “Water, wine, something” he rasped clutching his burning throat. Angrenor approached again holding out another small goblet this time with an amber coloured liquid inside.

“Figured you might need it” was the clipped explanation.

“Drink” was the encouragement from the other wood elves in the room as Elrohir arched an unconvinced sable eyebrow at the goblet that had been thrust into his hand.

“It will help truly” soothed Tauriel and Elrohir decided to drink it; Tauriel was kind hearted and would try to help him. He could trust her which was more than he could say for both Legolas and Aeglosson – he knew those two far too well. He swallowed the liquid in one gulp and was pleased to note it had a sweet taste – like honey – and that his throat immediately cooled down – there that was much better.

Satisfied he was no longer about to breathe flames he decided to comply with Elladan’s previous request and swivelled round on his stool so Elladan could have a good look.

“It looks good” said Elladan grudgingly “the mithril suits you.” As much as he was loathe to say it the earring did look good on Elrohir. The mithril had been a good choice and it brought out the silver in his eyes. The earring also made him look a little more fey, a little more fell. Perhaps that was why the wood elves had adopted the practice in the first place; it definitely granted a more dangerous air – which was quite odd as it was only a simple piece of jewellery.

Elrohir got up and strolled (stumbled) over to a looking glass hanging on the wall and took in his new look. “Yes it does suit me doesn’t it? We have Legolas to thank for that – the mithril was his pick.”

Legolas started to smile but it faded quickly under Elladan’s annoyed scowl.

“Hmmm” was Elladan’s grumbled response leading Aeglosson to starting laughing at him.

“Oh Elladan no need to still be so sour about it all” he chuckled merrily.

“Let me have a closer look Elro” asked Legolas shuffling around Elladan and going up to Elrohir to inspect Angrenor’s handiwork.

Legolas looked at Elrohir’s ear it was different to his own sharply pointed ear; it tapered up into a gentle point – a lot more curved than your average full blooded elf ear. The tiny mithril hoop twinkled in the glow the furnace threw around the room.

“Tis very nice indeed Elro” he exclaimed before giving a drunken whoop of “You’re an honorary Silvan now!”

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adar – Father  
> Ellon/Ellyn – Male Elf/Elves  
> Hir-nin – My Lord  
> Hröa – Body  
> Peredhil – Half Elven  
> Yéni – (Quenya) Elvish measure of time equalling 144 years. Plural of yén.  
> Naursigil – Wood Elven Liquor completely made up by myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the night before and everyone's feeling it.

The next day would not really be pleasant for any of them – Legolas, Elrohir and Elladan in particular – and it started with those three missing a meal put on by the King himself.  
  
The Woodland realm woke up slowly and much later in the day as was usual after feast nights. King Thranduil was to host a late informal brunch for his subjects and his two honoured guests. He always did this after feast nights as it was a good way for everyone to collectively get rid of their hangovers and ease back into their normal tasks for what remained of the day. The brunch was held in the very hall that had hosted the previous night’s feast. Freshly toasted bread, honey, jam, scrambled eggs and delicately sautéed mushrooms were laid on in a generous spread. Fresh brewed green teas and sparkling fruit juices completed the repast.  
  
However neither his son nor his two allegedly esteemed guests had shown up more than twenty minutes into the meal. Thranduil cast his eyes around the table – staring at the three empty chairs blandly. Thanniel though knew better – years of having been at her King's side through being nursemaid then mentor to his son had taught her that right now Thranduil was slowly but surely working himself up into a rage. That was not good at all. Thanniel decided to try and calm him.  
  
“ _Aran-nin_ would you care for some more tea? I’m sure the young ones will be here soon” she tried.  
  
Thranduil snapped his eyes from the chairs to regard her, his face maintaining a look of mild disinterest “Do you really think that _Hiril-nin_?” Thranduil drawled lazily.  
  
Oh dear, thought Thanniel he truly is getting annoyed now – Thranduil taking that tone of voice never boded well. The other councillors at the Royal table clearly thought so too as they began to shuffle nervously and take up extreme fascination with the food before them.  
  
“I shall go see to it that they make haste _Aran-nin_. They can’t be much longer surely, they are just being sluggish and if you grant it _Hir-nin_ I will go now.”  
  
Thanniel decided she had better do something and go see what was keeping those foolish young ones. The friends they had disappeared with last night were present after all, even if they did look more than a bit worse for wear, so really Legolas and the twins had no excuse to still be absent.  
  
Thranduil nodded his head “Go Thanniel and be sure to remind them of proper etiquette.”  
  
Thanniel nodded, curtsied as she stood up before bustling out the side door next to the royal table.

  
  
  
  
Elrohir’s head was slowly but surely being split open by miniature dwarves with a grudge. Yes that was definitely it he decided groggily as he rolled over to avoid a rather irritating beam of sunshine that had seen fit to sneak in between a crack in the shutters and lay itself across his face. He was about to let himself drift back off into the heavenly and pain free bliss of sleep when the door to bedchamber was opened.  
  
Elrohir cracked open one eye and was surprised to see Thanniel step through the door. Why was she here? Had she got lost looking for Legolas? Then as Elrohir sluggishly realised how absurd it would be for Thanniel to get lost in the stronghold that had been her home for centuries a flash of gold on the floor caught his tired eye and he stared at it. For there on the floor lay Legolas, eyes glazed and distant, arms thrown out haphazardly, the golden hair that had caught his attention in impossible tangles.  
  
Elrohir wanted to snigger at the sight but knew it would not be worth his head shattering into very many tiny pieces. It was then that he felt the comfortable, comforting weight of his twin next to him. Valar they must have been drunk. Elladan and he hadn’t shared a bed in _yéni_ and for Legolas to have ended up on their floor rather than back in his own bed showed how badly off they must have been. Elrohir closed his eye and began to try and clear his mind of the fog that currently occupied it and think of what had gone on after they had left the main feast hall last night. Before he could force his thoughts to unscramble themselves Thanniel cleared her throat.  
  
“Well, well what have we here? Get up Elrondion I know you are awake. In fact I know you are all awake and let me tell you this King Thranduil isn’t happy you are missing his brunch.”  
  
What might have been a small groan left the dishevelled body on the floor that was the prince.  
  
“Oh yes Legolas,” Thanniel continued cheerfully as she opened the shutters around the room letting in the glorious, far too bright light, “Your _Adar_ awaits you at your earliest convenience.”  
  
A groan definitely left Legolas then.

 

  
  
  
Thranduil sipped at his tea in a seemingly serene way. He had sent a messenger after Thanniel to tell her to send his son and the _Elrondionnath_ to his study once they had made themselves decent. He had decided that there was no point in them coming down to the hall now so late into the meal – that would just draw unnecessary and embarrassing attention to how tardy and poorly behaved they were. Thranduil didn’t need to deal with that today, his hangover had only just decided to leave him in peace, and he needed no reason to bring back that pounding, head-splitting headache.  
  
Thranduil was very, very annoyed though – maybe even just bordering on angry. Legolas out of the three of them ought to know better. _Elbereth_ knows Thranduil had spent centuries pounding etiquette and decorum into the boy's thick, blonde head. He was a Prince and he ought to behave like one. The _Elrondionnath_ were just as bad Thranduil decided inwardly. They were nobles and were high born, they too ought to know better than this, but no they were a bad influence on Legolas as Legolas was on them and together they were just too much at times.  
  
Thranduil cast impassive, pale blue eyes around the room scanning his subjects many of whom were now looking like they were back in the land of the living. Thranduil allowed himself a small smile, a good brunch always helped to chase away lingering hangovers. His eyes suddenly landed upon the table hosting his son’s other friends – he could see Aeglosson’s silver hair and Tauriel’s own copper topped head as they slumped over their meals. How strange, Thranduil mused, those two were held in high esteem by Legolas and as such he had granted them permission to eat at the Royal table at every meal – an offer they almost always took up. Thranduil wondered why they had decided to give it a miss today. Had they done something foolish last night? Or had his son done something idiotic last night? Were they trying to avoid him? Well too bad, Thranduil thought as he finished his tea and stood up – causing his subjects to hurry to stand up too before he waved them to be at ease – Thranduil wanted to see them. After letting his councillors know that he would be heading to his study and that there would be no council session this day he sauntered down to the table where Legolas’ friends sat.  
  


  
Aeglosson was feeling very sorry for himself. He had woke up to pins and needles in his left leg, a sensation he simply couldn’t explain, until what had happened the night before came rushing back. Ugh, that had been such a stupid thing to do – thank the Valar no one had seen them. The he remembered what they had spent the rest of the night doing after they had split from the other warriors. Oh dear. Had Elrohir really gotten his ear pierced? Or was it a particularly vivid dream? Aeglosson had not the time to ponder on the subject as he rushed to make himself presentable before heading down to Thranduil’s brunch.  
  
And now here he was sitting at the brunch with Tauriel, Celegil, Thoron and the others they had partied with last night still feeling sorry for himself (and very much hungover) when he felt a presence behind him. He almost didn’t dare to look up he knew the feel of that presence and he knew who it belonged to.  
  
Plastering the biggest smile he could manage right now on his face he swivelled round in his chair and stood up to greet his King, “Good Morning _Aran-nin_.”  
  
“Good Morning _Aran-nin_ ” the others on the table chorused all standing and bowing their heads.  
  
“Good Morning _Eledhrim-nin_ ” Thranduil smiled beatifically at them, “please do sit and finish your meals, be at ease.”  
  
They all sat back down but Aeglosson noticed that none of them were at ease.  
  
“Did Legolas or either of the Elrondionnath take ill last night?” Thranduil addressed the table but much to Aeglosson’s horror he noticed his companion’s eyes all turned towards him silently nominating him as the table’s spokesman. _Morgoth_ take them all.  
  
“N-no your Majesty they were fine, whole and hale when we left them last night” Aeglosson cursed the stammer and slight tremble in his voice – he cursed Legolas and the twins even more.  
  
“Where did you see them last _pen-neth_?” Thranduil looked kindly at him but Aeglosson could see the annoyance in his eyes. What was Legolas thinking of missing his _Adar’s_ brunch – didn’t he yet know after all this time what a stickler Thranduil was for propriety?  
  
“Um” Aeglosson cleared his throat and tried again “um I’m afraid _Aran-nin_ my last clear memory of them was leaving Angrenor’s workshop sometime in the very early hours.”  
  
Thranduil arched a perfect golden eyebrow “Angrenor’s workshop? How interesting.” Thranduil inclined his head which was free of any crown or circlet, “thank you _pen-neth_ you’ve been most helpful,” and with that he turned and began to walk towards the hall’s exit.  
  
Aeglosson watched as Thranduil glided towards the exit stopping only to consult briefly with _Riel_ Rithel before continuing on his way. Aeglosson had a sudden sinking feeling that he had just landed his friends and Angrenor himself right in it with the King. Aeglosson cradled his still aching head in his arms as Tauriel and Feren patted him consolingly on his shoulders.  
  


  
  
A sharp rap on the door followed by the soft sound of it being opened disturbed Angrenor’s concentration and he turned around ready to accost whoever had decided to let themselves into his workshop uninvited. His sharp words died on his tongue though as he saw his King standing in the doorway.  
  
Angrenor made a deep and hasty bow, “Good morning _Aran-nin_.”  
  
“Good morning Angrenor – I take it you were up with the birds as usual?”  
  
It was a known fact amongst the elves of the stronghold that Angrenor, the old warrior turned jewel-smith, rarely drank alcohol - perhaps a glass or two of wine at most even on feast days and that the stoic _ellon_ was always up with the rising of the sun. Therefore he was seldom if ever seen at any of Thranduil’s post feast brunches.  
  
“Yes _Hir-nin_ I had some work to attend to.” Angrenor answered because he did indeed have a bejewelled dagger to finish – a gift he was commissioned to do for an upcoming majority celebration.  
  
“Well perhaps you would lay it aside and spare me a moment of your time? I would have a word with you.”  
  
Angrenor nodded, swallowing nervously as he removed his apron and put down the tiny hammer in his hand. He knew it had not been a good idea to give into the prince and the younger Elrondion and now here was Thranduil himself in his workshop wanting to ‘have a word’ with him. Oh _Eru_ why hadn’t he put up more of a fight against the young ones and their foolishness last night? Why?  
  
Angrenor turned to face his King and bowed again before motioning for him to follow him through a narrow side door. “If you please _Aran-nin_ we would be more comfortable in my study.”  
  
He led the way into the cosy room praying to all interested Valar as he heard the study door swing close behind Thranduil with an ominous click.   
  


 

  
Legolas tried to drag his brush through his hair yet again before giving up and leaving it stuck on the side of his hair. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before looking dejectedly into his mirror. A tired, very hungover looking _ellon_ stared back at him. Legolas sighed and decided that he was going back to bed – he just couldn’t be bothered with the problematic tasks of getting himself dressed and his hair brushed and braided. Shirt half buttoned Legolas threw himself face first onto the bed. He knew his _Adar_ would be annoyed by his no-show at brunch and angrier by him staying in bed now but Legolas just couldn’t find it in him to care at the moment.  
  
“Legolas!”  
  
Legolas was annoyed, could that _elleth_ not leave him in peace for a moment. First she had dragged him out of the twins’ suite and into his own and now she was hollering at him – why?  
  
Thanniel was even more annoyed, what was that lazy _ellon_ doing still lying in bed? And was that his brush in his hair?  
  
“Legolas!”  
  
Legolas grudgingly turned his aching head to face Thanniel, “Thanniel must you shriek like one of the Nine?”  
  
Thanniel was flabbergasted, “One of the Nine? Legolas get up this instant or I shall leave you to your _Adar’s_ wrath – after telling him you compared me to a Nazgul.”  
  
Legolas shot up before clutching his head – his father hated talk of anything to do with the Dark One – if he heard that Legolas had compared Thanniel’s attempts to rouse him to a Nazgul’s wailing Thranduil would likely lock him in the dungeon’s for a few weeks.   
Still he was too tired to move any further.  
  
Thanniel looked at him and decided to take pity on him, after all his _Adar_ most likely would not. Thanniel moved over to sit next to him on the bed before gently de-tangling the brush from Legolas’ hair.  
  
“Come sit up straight and we can get you brushed and braided. Let us not give your _Adar_ any more to find fault with.”  
  
Thanniel ran her critical eye over him and shook her head at what she saw as Legolas sat up fully.  
  
“And we need to get you properly buttoned up, maybe with a robe over it all and Legolas _pen-neth_ your trousers are inside out.”   
  
Thanniel tugged him up off the bed and gently pulled him over towards his spacious walk in wardrobe settling him down on a stool in front of his large vanity before she began to select the perfect forgive-me-I-am-a-good-son-really robe.  
  


  
  
“There you’re done my turn.”  
  
Elladan sluggishly got up off the bed inwardly cursing Elrohir’s peppiness. Elrohir never suffered over long with hangovers and his had already seemingly worn off. Elladan’s hangovers however usually took most of the day and a lot of sleep to clear. Elladan was certain he’d be getting no more sleep this day which meant he would be struggling through this meeting with Thranduil the messenger had summoned them to. Perfect – as if meetings with Thranduil weren’t difficult enough.  
  
“Fine hand me your brush and beads.” Elladan held out his hand to his twin. Elrohir handed him the requested items and plonked himself down on the bed.  
  
Elladan pulled back the midnight black mess that was his twins hair intending to untangle it and then he saw it – a small twinkle of silver light in Elrohir’s ear.  
  
“Elro what is-” Elladan stopped mid-sentence as he turned Elrohir’s left ear towards him and gaped as memory suddenly rushed back. Ai _Elbereth_ had Elrohir really pierced himself like a Silvan? What would their _Adar_ say? They were supposed to be here only as responsible messengers from Rivendell. Elladan decided to stop his worry right there – his head hurt enough – he was not going to provoke it to see what further pain it could bring upon him. This earring was Elrohir’s problem and it would be Elrohir to face any consequences. That decided Elladan proceeded to braid his twin’s hair.  
  
He de-tangled, brushed and finally braided Elrohir’s hair - the beaded plaits declared him a noble and the severe Noldor style was exactly the same as the one Elladan wore down to the last bead.  
  
“There now you’re done – I suppose we ought to head down and see Thranduil. It would not do to keep him waiting as I imagine he’s quite annoyed already.”  
  
“Hmm,” Elrohir grunted absently as he went to look himself in the mirror and straighten his robe. Elladan could see his eyes were soon distracted by his new earring and watched as Elrohir gave a small self, satisfied smile.  
  
Elladan fought not to roll his eyes. “Elro come on, enough admiring your pretty Silvan adornment let us go.”  
  
“Go where Ladan? Neither you nor I know the way to Thranduil’s study. Thanniel said she would stop by to escort us as soon as she pieced Legolas back together.”  
  
“Oh right.” Elladan watched as Elrohir flipped his braids over to his right shoulder and continued to admire his earring. Elladan moved over to the mirror intending to straighten his robe too – or rather straighten the robe he’d borrowed from Elrohir having been too lazy to cross the small distance across their large suite to his own bedchamber.  
  
Elladan stood next to his twin, “Well Elro I guess it’s a lot easier to tell us apart now.”  
  
Elrohir’s grin faltered slightly, “I never thought about it Ladan. Well I guess I can remove it whenever we want to confuse people,” Elrohir’s cheeky smile lit up again, “Or you could join me and get one Ladan?”  
  
Elladan looked at his twin in apprehension but was saved from answering as there was a soft tapping at the door before Thanniel’s soft voice floated through to them.  
  
“Elladan, Elrohir are you both ready? Let us not make _Aran_ Thranduil wait on your presence a second time.”  
  
Elladan and Elrohir crossed the room and stepped out into the hallway to meet Thanniel who greeted them with a warm smile. Legolas stood slightly behind her looking like an elfling that had just been severely scolded. Still he looked a lot better than he had done before Thanniel had scooped him off their floor – that _elleth_ was truly a miracle worker – Legolas actually looked like the Prince he was supposed to be.  
  
“ _Aphado-nin_ young ones, let us get you all into the King. We are on time and hopefully he might’ve calmed.”  
  
Thanniel gathered her skirts and strolled off with her trio of errant _ellyn_ trailing reluctantly behind her.  
  
**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aran-nin/Aran - My King/King
> 
> Hiril-nin - My Lady
> 
> Yéni – (Quenya) Elvish measure of time equalling 144 years. Plural of yén.
> 
> Adar – Father
> 
> Elrondionnath – Sons of Elrond
> 
> Eledhrim-nin – My Elves (My People)
> 
> Pen-neth – Young One
> 
> Riel – Princess
> 
> Ellon/Ellyn – Male Elf/Elves
> 
> Elleth - Female elf
> 
> Aphado-nin – Follow Me


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrohir, Elladan and Legolas have their meeting with Thranduil. And Thranduil has a suprise for Elrohir.

Thranduil glanced at his bejewelled hands and almost gave in to a sigh – this was taking longer than he thought it would and he was sure that Legolas and the twins would be at his study already. Thranduil allowed himself a little smirk. Well they would just have to wait; it would do them good to have a taste of their own medicine. Thranduil settled himself more comfortably into the leather chair to continue his wait – yes it would do them good indeed.

 

 

Legolas shifted in his chair for probably the hundredth time in two minutes causing Bôr, Thranduil’s secretary, to look up and pin him with a hard look. Bôr had quite a few letters to get through before the end of the day (which had already gotten off to a late start) and he was finding it very hard to concentrate with Legolas fidgeting constantly. The Prince’s two friends weren’t much better. They were just as fidgety and from time to time would start whispering softly amongst themselves. Bôr had no idea why they were here, in the reception area of the King’s study, except that King Thranduil would be having an audience with them – whenever Thranduil decided to show up of course. For these three had been annoying him with their restlessness for the past twenty minutes ever since Thanniel had dropped them off. Bôr knew his King – Thranduil came and went as he pleased – he was a law completely unto himself.

With this in mind Bôr resolved to go on with his work and block the trio out of his mind when Legolas decided to start tapping his foot on the polished wooden floor at the same time one of the  _Elrondionnath_  decided to start re-arranging his hair causing the beads in his hair to clatter and clink together. Bôr grit his teeth, why in  _Eru’s_  name did that  _ellon_  have so many beads in his hair? Didn’t he know the feast was already past? Bloody, showy Noldor - no self-respecting Silvan would have that many beads in their hair outside of a feast or celebration.

Bôr forced himself to calm, these were his King’s guests and the Prince and it would not do to be rude to them – even in his head. Maybe a drink would help them to be still and quieten down? Bôr reckoned it was worth a try.

“ _Hir-nin_  Legolas, Sons of Elrond would you care for a drink? Please do not think me rude but I did not think your wait for  _Aran_ Thranduil would be quite so long.” Bôr plastered a smile on his face that he hoped did not look irritated.

“No thank you,” came the rather hasty answer from one of the  _Elrondionnath_. Bôr peered at him and he did look a little queasy, perhaps it was for the best.

“No thank you Bôr” came Legolas’ reply.

“Yes please” was the answer from the second Elrondion accompanied by a dazzling smile. Bôr returned it – at least he was now distracted from playing with his hair.

 “What would you prefer wine or water?” Bôr got up from his desk and made his way over to a large cabinet on the other side of the room.

“Wi-umph-ter.”

“I beg your pardon?” Bôr turned round to face Elrohir who had just been viciously elbowed by Elladan.

“Water please I’ll just have water.”

Bôr nodded his head and proceeded to fill a crystal glass, “There you are Master Elrondion.”

“My thanks” was the reply again accompanied by a cheeky smile.

It was then that Bôr noticed it and having completely forgot himself in his shock he stared. The boy had a  _maeg_  in his left ear, a rather lovely one too, made of mithril by the looks of it. How extraordinary – weren’t they Noldos? Bôr suddenly realised he had been staring and snapped his eyes away but it was too late. With a mental sigh Bôr resumed his seat at his desk to the sound of clattering and clinking hair beads as the  _ellon_  tried to fix his hair so that it covered his ear.

 

 

Thranduil swept down the corridors towards his study nodding at the home guards and any others he met along the way. It had taken a while but finally he’d gotten what he wanted and it had been worth the wait. Thranduil patted the pocket of his robe in satisfaction and continued on his way in a much happier mood.

 

 

Elrohir was starting to get nervous. They’d been sitting in the reception of Thranduil’s study for over an hour now, Thranduil must’ve either had an emergency to deal with or be really, really angry to make them wait so long. Personally Elrohir thought it was the latter and Thranduil was giving them a taste of what it was to wait upon a person overlong. Elrohir’s hand went up to feel a braid unconsciously but he abruptly dropped it back into his lap after feeling the heated gaze of Thranduil’s secretary burning into him.

That  _ellon_  really didn’t like him Elrohir decided, first he had stared at his piercing in a very odd way and then he had taken to throwing him glares whenever his hands went anywhere near his hair. Elrohir couldn’t help it – fiddling with his hair had long been a nervous reaction of his. But more than anything the thing making Elrohir nervous had been this  _ellon’s_  reaction upon seeing his ear and no doubt his earring – was that how everyone else would react? How would Thranduil react? Elrohir had no more time to ponder that matter as Thranduil himself swept into the room his long silver robe trailing behind him.

He glanced at them dispassionately, “Legolas and you two,  _Elrondionnath_  come.”

The three stood up and letting Legolas lead the way they trailed slowly into the study behind Thranduil.

Thranduil glanced at the three in front of him pleased to note that they were all looking quite nervous despite their best efforts to conceal it. He was also rather pleased to note that they were all dressed appropriately as befitted their stations – Legolas had even put on a circlet  _Elbereth_  be praised. They stood in front of him heads bowed deferentially awaiting Thranduil’s permission to sit or be at ease. Thranduil settled himself behind his vast mahogany desk, allowed Bôr to pour him a glass of water and see himself out before Thranduil allowed the trio to sit.

“Take a seat all of you. I did not expect to be quite so long but there was a matter that needed my attention first. I expect Bôr attended to your needs?”

“Yes  _Hir-nin_ ,” was the chorused reply.

“Good,” Thranduil nodded his pale golden head once before pinning the Brethren with his gaze, “So I take it your welcoming feast was enjoyable?”

“Oh yes  _Hir-nin_ ”

“Most definitely your Majesty.”

Thranduil almost smiled at their rushed and over-enthused answers. Almost but he reminded himself he was here to teach them better manners and not to fall for their twin charms.

“I’m glad to hear that you enjoyed the welcome the Woodland realm had to offer you,” Thranduil paused to sip at his water before, “You did disappear though and did no one make you aware that there would be a brunch served this morning with you both as honoured guests?”

To Thranduil’s great amusement they both opened their mouths presumably to answer him but no words flowed forth leaving them both looking like gaping fish.

His son sighed before speaking up, “It was my fault that they disappeared last night  _Aran-nin_  I -”

Thranduil held up a hand to stop Legolas mid-flow, “Be at ease Legolas, and do not  _Aran-nin_  me.”

“S-sorry  _Adar_ ” Legolas mumbled adjusting his circlet and Thranduil gestured for him to continue.

“Um – yes I took them away from the main feast hall  _Adar_ , I felt we had been in attendance for a respectable amount of time and I wanted to catch up with them properly.”

“Hmm I see,” Thranduil nodded as he took in the trio; the twins were looking nervously between themselves, Legolas and him – with Elladan (he was sure it was Elladan) looking a bit nauseous. Legolas looked hungover despite Thanniel’s best efforts and there was a tiredness about him that he couldn’t hide. He also looked wary no doubt expecting some sort of punishment for this morning’s misdemeanour. Thranduil turned his gaze back upon the sons of Elrond and the younger one in particular who was winding a braid round his finger. Thranduil’s sharp eyes saw it instantly. Hmm so it was true indeed the tale he had been told of what the younger Elrondion had done egged on by his own reckless offspring.

Thranduil decided to get the lecture on tardiness and propriety out the way so that he could toy with them about their escapades last night. He had heard most of it of course but he was interested to hear their version of things. Realising he had made them all extremely uncomfortable with his silence and assessing gazes he spoke.

“That is well Legolas but why did you not remind our guests of this morn’s brunch – unless you yourself also forgot? Though that seems unlikely as it is tradition here.” Thranduil arched an eyebrow at his son and watched as it was now Legolas’ turn to do an impression of a fish out of water. Thranduil smirked mentally – this was too easy, they were all so nervous and he hadn’t even really done anything yet. There were perks to having a fearsome reputation like his.

“I am sorry  _Adar_  – I know it was unseemly of me.”

“We are sorry too” Elladan spoke up, “We were told of this morning’s brunch but I am afraid that we just – we – um – we-”

“You all got far too drunk and were completely unable to rouse yourselves this morn?” Thranduil sipped again at his water, “I take it that is what you are trying to say is it not?”

Three squeaked yes’s were his answer. Thranduil nodded his head gravely, “Well you must all have a care and not let yourselves get so carried away with drink that you forget all else or are unable to do anything else but lay on your backs. You are all high born to positions of responsibility and power and really all ought to know better."

Thranduil leaned back and rubbed his hand across his brow attempting to stave of his headache that was trying to return.

“Legolas I expect much more from you see to it that you do not disappoint me so in future – and  _Elrondionnath_ you are here representing your House – do not disappoint you own  _Adar_.”

“Yes  _Adar_.”

“Yes  _Hir-nin_.”

“Our apologies  _Hir-nin_.”

Thranduil waved a ringed hand “Yes well we shall forget all that this time but pray do tell what you got up to last night? An enjoyable evening of catching up with friends I take it?” Thranduil watched how suddenly the décor of his study became infinitely interesting to the three  _ellyn_  sat before him. Thranduil agreed he did have a nice study – he liked nice things after all – but it was not that interesting.

“Well?” he prodded, “I bumped into Angrenor on my way over here and he says you paid him a late night visit?”

Thranduil watched with fascination the three different reactions – Legolas looked betrayed then guilty, Elladan looked extremely guilty and Elrohir suddenly went very pale and very still and was attempting to subtly angle the left side of his head and face away from Thranduil. Ha silly boy, thought Thranduil, he had long ago seen the little mithril hoop twinkling merrily in his ear. Seeing that neither one was about to answer him Thranduil decided to have a bit more fun with them yet.

“Have you had another piercing done Legolas?” he asked deliberately misunderstanding, “I did not know you wanted another?”

Thranduil brushed his long, pale golden hair behind one ear to reveal not one but four twinkling diamond earrings before he turned toward the Brethren in a secretive manner, “All  _ellyn_  here in the Wood have but one  _maeg_ , however Legolas and I can have as many as we like as Royalty though there is no real reason to get more than one.”

Thranduil shrugged before turning back toward his son, “But Legolas already has one  _maeg_  in each ear – I did not know  _ion-nin_  that you wanted more.”

Thranduil watched in glee as Legolas unconsciously grasped his ears one in each hand, Elladan looked even more nauseous than before and Elrohir’s eyes were so wide Thranduil was half afraid they would pop out and roll all over his desk. That thought was enough to send Thranduil over the edge and he let out the laughter he had long been holding in. Thranduil really couldn’t help himself as he shook with laughter. Really the whole thing was highly amusing to him – Angrenor had told him all about how a drunken Elrohir had pleaded with him for the piercing and a drunken Legolas had ordered him to do it. That part Thranduil would have to have a word with Legolas about in private – he could not abuse his position and go around ordering people to do things – especially when drunk. But no the part Thranduil found most amusing was that one of Elrond’s precious sons had adopted a Silvan practice – it was too good. Elrond could be such a stiff necked Noldo at times, Thranduil thought, he could not imagine what he would say to his son coming home sporting a Silvan earring. Still laughing Thranduil fumbled around for his robe pocket and what was within 

 

 

Legolas stared at his  _Adar_ who was currently laughing so very hard. His all-out big, deep, belly laugh, and while Legolas was pleased to hear his Father laugh (for it was a sound too seldom heard) Legolas couldn’t help but wonder if his Father was still drunk? Because for all Thranduil’s lecturing on not getting overly drunk when holding a position of authority his  _Adar_  had done exactly that many a time over the millennia. He was fond of good wine and could even stomach ale when necessary – that horse’s piss brewed by the _Edain_  and  _Naugrim_. That would explain this sudden laughter. Why else would his  _Adar_  find last night’s folly funny? Legolas relaxed slightly and gently let go of his ears wondering when he had reached up to hold them in the first place. His Father was clearly in a very good mood and it looked like they might escape with all their misdeeds unpunished after all. His eyes widened slightly as his _Adar_  fumbled round with his robe before holding out a small engraved wooden box towards Elrohir. Legolas grinned at his Father before turning his smile on Elrohir – he knew the markings engraved on that box – yes his  _Adar_  was in a very good mood indeed.

 

 

Elrohir had finally decided that Thranduil had lost his mind as his sudden and unexpected laughter continued unchecked and had turned to nervously look over at his twin and then Legolas when he saw Legolas had also started to grin at him. What was wrong with them both? Elrohir noticed now that Thranduil was holding out a small wooden box to him – simple in design with only small engravings on its edges. He threw Elladan a quick panicked look before taking the box from Thranduil.

Thranduil finally manged to get a hold of himself and still wiping tears of mirth from his eyes he gestured for Elrohir to open the box. Elrohir looked at it dubiously still confused over the Elven King’s display of hilarity.

“Do not look so horrified Elrondion – I have heard tale of your little escapade with Angrenor last night and I must say I find it completely amusing though I’m not sure your own  _Adar_  will find it so.”

Thranduil gestured towards the small box on Elrohir’s open palm again, “Open it – tis a gift. I am rather tickled that you decided to get this Silvan adornment and this is a little token from myself. You can enjoy it once your  _maeg_  has healed completely.” Thranduil smiled and then nodded at him expectantly.

Elrohir could feel the weight of not just Thranduil’s gaze but Elladan’s and Legolas’ too and so he slowly opened the box.

What he saw inside was stunning. There on a small bed of velvet lay an earring made up of three diamonds at the top with a sizable sapphire hanging from them. There was nothing little about this token.

Elrohir looked up at Thranduil quickly; “I – You – But-” Elrohir ran a hand through his hair and took a breath. “I thank you  _Aran-nin_ for this is a most kind, generous and unlooked for gift.”

“You are welcome son of Elrond – perhaps you might wear it to one your Noldor feasts when you go home?”

Elrohir blinked – he was sure Thranduil had just sniggered – but that wasn’t possible was it? No of course not. Elrohir shook himself mentally, he was just being silly - King’s did not snigger.

But snigger Thranduil had for he could not stop himself – corrupting a son of Elrond to Silvan ways it was just too amusing – and if he knew them at all then it would not be just the one son who would be leaving with a permanent reminder of their trip to the Woodland Realm. Thranduil patted his pocket knowingly as he wondered how much longer it would take for Elladan to crack and follow his twin. He was sure seeing the earring Elrohir had just received would push him further toward getting his own  _maeg_  – Noldos loved jewels after all and Thranduil doubted the older Elrondion would be immune to the thought of getting such a beautiful bauble for himself. Indeed Elladan was gushing over the beauty of the earring along with Legolas even now. Yes – Thranduil was sure he would be handing over his second gift earring soon enough.

Thranduil watched the trio fondly for moment more as they continued to admire the jewel before he clapped his hands causing all three to startle and look up.

“Well young ones I am afraid that there is some work I must do today,” he paused turning a stern look upon them, “I trust you are capable of seeing yourselves out and keeping out of bother for the remainder of the day?”

They nodded.

“Yes  _Adar._ ”

“Of course  _Hir-nin_.”

“Yes  _Hir-nin_  Thranduil and again  _le fael_.” This last from Elrohir eyes still wide and with a happy grin on his face.

“Speak not of it Elrondion. If you are to have a  _maeg_  you must have one in true Silvan style. Enjoy it.” Thranduil gave a wave of his hand effectively dismissing them before Elladan remembered something.

“ _Hir-nin_  Thranduil I nearly forgot – here my  _Adar’s_  message.” Elladan held out a sealed scroll and gave slight bow of his head.

“Of course  _pen-neth_ , tis the true purpose of your visit after all is it not? _Le athae_.”

Thranduil accepted the scroll handed to him and feeling very much relieved the three  _ellyn_  made their way down to the kitchen’s to see if their luck would hold when it came to the palace chefs.

 

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elrondionnath – Sons of Elrond  
> Ellon/Ellyn – Male Elf/Elves  
> Hir-nin – My Lord  
> Aran-nin/Aran - My King/King  
> Maeg – Peircing  
> Adar – Father  
> Ion-nin – My Son  
> Edain – (Plural of Adan) Men  
> Naugrim –Literally: Stunted People – Dwarves  
> Le fael – Literally: You are generous – Sindarin version of Thank you  
> Pen-neth – Young One  
> Le athae – Literally: You are/were helpful/kind - Sindarin version of Thank you


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elladan is up to mischief, Thranduil loves being right and all's well that ends well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my lovely Beta for helping me through this entire story!

The twins had decided they would leave in three days after Thranduil had told them he would have a reply ready for them to deliver to their _Adar_  within two days. Their  _Adar_  had asked them to stay for only as long as was polite and necessary as he needed them back to assume their duties as Captains and combat trainers in the Imladris Guard. Legolas himself was only permitted leave from his duties on the Mirkwood border patrols for as long as they were here for he was their official chaperone. It saddened the friends that their time together would be so short after not seeing each other for a decade but they understood. They were all nobles used to the duties and responsibilities that came with their titles and positions.

So they had enjoyed themselves to the fullest – hunting, fishing, archery competitions, sword fights and trading combat skills occupied their time by day. At night they partied alongside Legolas’ friends and fellow warriors sampling Mirkwood’s finest wines by moon and firelight.

It was after the last of these jolly moonlit gatherings as the twins prepared to turn in for the night that the idea really grabbed a hold of Elladan. Truthfully it had been plaguing him ever since the night they had first arrived and Elrohir had taken the plunge; and it was their last night here in the palace stronghold. If he didn’t act now he would have to wait quite a long time for the opportunity to arise again. He decided to act.

“Elro?”

“Hmm?” Elrohir finished removing the last braid and its accompanying beads from his hair and swivelled round to look at his twin, 

“Yes Ladan? What is it?”

“I am going to take a walk.”

“A walk? Ladan tis very late – far later than we should still be awake, seeing as we ride out of Mirkwood tomorrow morn.” Elrohir was looking at him incredulously complete with eyebrow raised just like their  _Adar_.

“Yes a walk Elro – I am far too excitable to sleep at the moment and a walk will calm me.”

Elrohir frowned and turned back towards the large vanity set against one side of the wall before picking up his hair brush and beginning to drag it through his tangled locks. Since when did Elladan get excitable?

“Just have more wine,” he suggested, “that will have you sleeping like an elfling in no time.”

Elladan snorted, “Yes but then I will have to deal with the hangover for all of tomorrow. No thank you – a little walk and some fresh air will soothe me and I will be able to sleep with ease.”

Elrohir put his brush down his tresses now detangled and shining. He swept his hair back behind his left ear and what Elladan saw there dangling beautifully strengthened his resolve.

Elrohir started to remove it and turned to face him again, “But is it safe Ladan to go for a walk at this time of night in Mirkwood?”

Elladan watched as Elrohir removed the beautiful sapphire earring from his ear – for his  _maeg_  had sufficiently healed to allow him to wear Thranduil’s gift tonight – much to the wood elves great pleasure. It really was a thing of beauty and no mere small token as Thranduil had claimed

“Of course it is safe. Have you not seen the Home Guard posted all around the palace? Fear not Elro I will only stay within the palace walls; and you need not wait up for me – I will enter through the door to my own bedchamber rather than the main door to our suite so you need not be disturbed upon my return.”

“Hmm.” Elrohir had by now placed his earring back in its box and was regarding him with a concerned look.

“Are you sure all is well Ladan?” he questioned, for Elrohir knew his twin as well as he knew himself, and he knew Elladan was not one much given to taking leisurely walks anywhere. That sounded far more like a Legolas or Aeglosson thing to do.

“All is well Elro do not fuss. I am leaving now – I will see you in the morn yes?”

“Are you sure you do not want my company?” Elrohir reached out and wrapped his arm around his twins’ shoulders, “You don’t have to go alone – I don’t mind going for a walk now if it helps calm you.”

Elladan really didn’t want Elrohir to accompany him – he would never hear the end of it – it would be bad enough when he inevitably found out the result of Elladan’s ‘walk’. Elladan slung his own arm around Elrohir and gave a squeeze, “Do not worry so Elro it does not suit you. I am the worrier between us. I will not go far and will be back fairly soon. 

Elrohir still did not look convinced as he pulled back from the one armed hug so Elladan tried again, “Elro if it eases your mind I will pop into your chambers to let you know that I returned safely.”

Elrohir nodded his sable head once, “Yes that is agreeable.”

Elladan smiled at his brother as he pulled on his cloak and made for the door but Elrohir’s strong hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Do not forget to let me know you are safely returned Ladan or I will come looking for you and do not stay out too late – we leave fairly early on the morrow after all.”

Elladan smiled at his brother, “Again Elro worry not” and with that he slipped out of the door leaving a worried Elrohir behind him, because for all that Elladan had told him not to worry he worried even more. Something about Elladan was off tonight for he had been distracted all evening and Elrohir had caught him more than once looking at his earring with an odd look on his face. Elrohir was worried but as he got changed into his night clothes he resolved to push it aside and trust his twin.

 

 

Elladan muttered an oath under his breath – accursed wood elves and their equally accursed maze like palace. How in  _Elbereth’s_  name did they ever find anything or anyone? Elladan took the next turn angrily, he did not want to spend all night traipsing round Thranduil’s vast halls. He had told Elrohir he would not stay out too late and he did not want it to get so late that the  _ellon_ he was seeking retired for the night. With a frustrated sigh Elladan carried on hoping he would reach his destination rather sooner than later.

 

 

Thranduil stretched and stifled a yawn as he watched Galion fuss round with the robes he would be wearing tomorrow. Thranduil took a mouthful of his wine and let eyes wander idly round his dressing room to land upon a small wooden box resting on his side table. He smiled to himself – it seemed that maybe just maybe he was wrong about the older Elrondion following his brother into getting a  _maeg_. Shame, thought Thranduil, it would have been fun to see Silvan accessories permanently adorning both Sons of Elrond.

Thranduil finished his wine with a gulp and smilingly dismissed Galion for the night. He stood up and picked up the small box opening it to gaze at the gem inside. Shame, he thought again for he was sure that the older of the  _Elrondionnath_  would like this particular earring, but unless he was getting up to some late night nonsense like they had on the night of their arrival then he would have no need of this gift. Thranduil brushed his fingers lightly over the jewel, it gleamed in the light cast by the torches round the room, it was a large and beautiful onyx circled by striking white gems – very Noldor in colours - he was sure Elladan would have liked this earring. Never mind he could always have Angrenor adjust it and fit it with a more wood elven stone such as an emerald or peridot and hand it over to Legolas.

Thranduil closed the box with a snap before once again placing it to rest on the side table. He paused for a moment before deciding that he would take it with him tomorrow as he went to wish the  _Elrondionnath_  farewell – he just might have need of it after all. One could never be sure with those two.

 

 

Elrohir rested his book on his stomach and rubbed his eyes tiredly. The words were swimming around on the pages before his eyes but he had determined to stay awake until Elladan came in to tell him he was safely back and going to bed. Elrohir picked up the book to try again but quickly gave up – his eyes simply did not want to co-operate right now. He closed the book and rested it on his bedside table before lying back down on his oversized bed and gazing up at the intricately carved ceiling. Elrohir mused that if he followed the winding patterns that decorated the ceiling with his eyes it would give him something to do and keep him awake. It turned out to be a foolish assumption as less than five minutes later Elrohir was sound asleep, the winding, mesmerizing patterns having lulled him into slumber.

 

 

Elladan could have cried with relief when he finally came upon the door he had spent considerable time trying to find. In truth he could have simply asked a member of the Home Guard who were dotted around throughout the stronghold but he didn’t want to have to answer any questions and arouse any curiosity about his planned activity for the night.

He gave a tentative knock at the door before him. When there was no answer he rapped at it again, this time harder, he really hoped that the _ellon_  he’d come to see hadn’t retired for the night. It was entirely possible after all – Elladan had no idea how long it had taken him to find this place and he prayed to  _Elbereth_  that Elrohir hadn’t gotten impatient, left their suite and gone to search the palace for him. He really didn’t want to meet his twin until after this was done. Elladan was about to knock once more when the door swung open before him.

 

 

Angrenor pulled open the door to his workshop wondering who would be visiting him this late at night. The last time he had had such late night visitors it had been a drunken Prince Legolas with his equally inebriated friends and it had resulted in the younger of those Noldor twins having a  _maeg_ done. Angrenor was therefore not too surprised to now see one of the Noldo twins standing on the threshold. Angrenor tiredly beckoned him to come in before gesturing for him to take a seat on one of the stools in the room.

Angrenor had an idea of where this nocturnal visit was going to go but he decided to ask the twin in any case and confirm his suspicions. “Young Master Elrondion how may I be of assistance at this late hour?”

“Ah well you see -”

Angrenor watched as the twin awkwardly stood there rubbing the back of his neck trying to stammer out the purpose for his visit. Angrenor could well guess. The day after the feast Thranduil had visited him and had coaxed the story of his son and his guest’s visit to his workshop out of him. Although Angrenor had feared his Liege’s wrath for piercing one of the  _Elrondionnath_  Thranduil had seen the funny side of it all. He had seemed to be very tickled that one of the Noldor raised Sons of Elrond wanted to be pierced and wear an earring Silvan style. The King had been so jolly about the whole affair that he had commissioned Angrenor right then and there to craft two exquisite earrings as gifts for the twins.

Thranduil had been positive that one twin would follow the other and also get himself an earring and Angrenor had assumed so too at first. However as the days of their short visit drew to an end and the older twin hadn’t appeared Angrenor had put the whole affair out of his mind and assumed his King had gotten it wrong this time. Yet here he was – very late in the game but still here none the less.

Angrenor held up a hand to stop Elladan’s nervous babble, “You are here for a  _maeg_  like your  _gwanunig_  correct?”

“Umm yes.”

Angrenor gave a small smile, “Sit tight I will ready everything. Do you ned a drink?”

Elladan thought of the type of drink Elrohir had been offered when he was last here – that  _Naursigil_ which had appeared to burn with a vengeance and was as black in appearance as an Orc’s heart.

“No. No thank you. I’m ok.”

Angrenor gave him a look over his shoulder before shrugging and carrying on with his prep. He wished he had been as confident as Thranduil had been that the older twin would get a piercing too – then he could have made a little mithril hoop ready for him. Ah well he would just have to wait – it would not take too long after all – it was only a simple piece of jewellery and Angrenor was one of the best jewel smiths in Mirkwood.

 

 

Forty minutes later Elladan slipped back out of Angrenor’s workshop having thanked the  _ellon_  profusely and wished him good night. His right ear throbbed a little but overall he was pleased with himself. He had chosen to get his right ear pierced rather than his left like Elrohir had – one of the very small and few physical differences between them. Now Elladan simply needed to make his way back to his and Elrohir’s suite without getting lost. This had all taken far too long as it was and he was half fearful that an annoyed and tired Elrohir had left their chambers in order to search for him.

Elladan prayed that that was not the case or else they would both be lost in Thranduil’s labyrinth of corridors each looking for the other. Elladan repressed the laughter that welled up at the thought of such a scenario and pressed on – he  _would_  find his way on his own and without it taking as much time as it had to find Angrenor’s workshop.

He carried on but after a short while he felt even more disorientated than ever. Really how did the wood elves do it? He flicked a stray strand of hair out of his face in irritation and was about to go round the next bend when he heard a familiar voice hail him.

“Dan? Elladan is that you? What are you doing wondering around at this hour?”

Elladan held back a sigh, _Eru_  above why did have Legolas to find him? Carefully flicking his hair over his right shoulder to cover up his ear he turned round.

“Legolas. Yes, well I felt a bit peckish and did not feel like bothering a servant at this late hour to fetch a snack for me so I went in search of the kitchens myself.” Elladan hoped his fib was believable.

Legolas grinned widely at him, “And did you find them Ladan?”

Elladan scowled at him, “Yes I found the kitchens you insufferable wood elf.”

Legolas laughed. “No need to get so testy Elladan, tis hardly my fault you are so directionally challenged. You make out as if finding anything in the stronghold is so hard.” Legolas laughed again.

“Oh tis easy enough,” Elladan agreed, “If you are a mole, vole or some other such creature.”

Legolas frowned at him and put on a huge mock pout, “Well then Elrondion I guess you do not need my help to get back to your chambers then.” Legolas swivelled on his heel and turned the other way walking off with an elegant wave of his hand.

“Las wait – you know I find these halls beautiful and fascinating in the extreme.”

Legolas tittered as Elladan came up next to him and draped his arm around him. “Its fine Elladan I would never abandon a poor lost Noldo to their fate in these vast halls. I am a wood elf of honour after all.” Legolas stood at attention with his hand on his heart and Elladan shook his head and gave him a little push.

“Just get on with the leading wood elf,” he grumbled as Legolas turned them round and continued in the direction Elladan had been going. Well that was something, Elladan thought – at least he had been on the right track.

 

 

Elladan shut the door into the main living area of their guest suite with a soft click and tip-toed over to the door to Elrohir’s chambers hoping that his twin was still within. Elladan opened the door and slipped in. As soon as his eyes had adjusted to the darkness he saw his twin sprawled out over his bed fast asleep. Elladan shook his head – so much for being worried over him and coming to search for him. He smiled at his twin before slipping quietly back out of the room.

Elladan crossed their living area and entered his own chamber before he swiftly undid his hair placing his beads to the side of the vanity he sat at. He ran his hands through his sable locks and pushed his hair over his left shoulder exposing his  _maeg_  in all its shiny glory. Elladan smiled at his reflection – yes this was a good idea. Elrohir was right after all, earrings really suited them. Elladan got up and begun to change into his night clothes. He’d never hear the end of it from both Elrohir and Legolas and he had no idea what his _Adar_ would say or what his people would think but Elladan didn’t care. He’d done as he wanted, it pleased him and he had no regrets. Well maybe only a small one – it was a shame that he hadn’t jumped in and joined Elrohir when he’d got his earring done – then he might have been presented with a stunning earring from Thranduil too.

Never mind, thought Elladan, he’d simply have one made for himself back in Imladris. Satisfied Elladan flung himself onto his huge bed and quickly drifted off to sleep. 

 

 

Elladan was late. They would soon need to be leaving and yet he still wasn’t ready. He could hear Elrohir’s exasperated and overly dramatic sighs through his chamber door – but Elladan would not let him in. He was busily trying to arrange his elaborate braids in a way which would cover his right ear and the small mithril hoop nestled there. He wanted to put off the moment Elrohir saw his  _maeg_ for as long as possible and he didn’t want Legolas to find out at all. Yet finding the perfect hairstyle that would do this effectively was proving hard.

There was a sharp knock at his door and then, “Daaaaannn. Let me in. Or come out, either way hurry up, Thranduil himself will be there to see us off and we really can’t be late before him again.”

Elladan knew this and yet he still could not force himself to decide on how to arrange his hair. He was already dressed in his dark grey travel gear and his light armour was already secured and done up. His boots were on and even his sword belt was fastened round his waist. It was just deciding how to wear his hair to obscure his ear that was taking so long.

Another knock sounded at his door before Elrohir spoke again, “Ladan please hurry we really need to make our way down. The servants have just been to take our bags down to the courtyard.”

Elladan paid his twin no heed as he continued to fuss with his hair.

Elrohir let out a small frustrated growl at the lack of response, “You’re being so strange Elladan.”

Elladan allowed himself to roll his eyes – how could Elrohir of all people possibly call him strange? Elladan huffed and hurriedly set to fixing his hair for the final time. He really did need to get a move on. Elladan gave himself a glance in the mirror and decided that while it was not perfect it covered up most of both ears (raising less suspicion) and decided that that would have to do.

Elladan picked up his cloak throwing it round his shoulders and letting his eyes wander round his bed chamber once more making sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. He finally went over to his locked chamber door and swiftly unlocked it and pulled it open. There was Legolas hand raised in the air poised to knock on his door.

“Oh fair morning Ladan but we really must be going, my father will be heading down to the courtyard shortly and I don’t think we ought to be late with him again so soon.” Legolas smiled nervously.

“Alright I’m ready,” Elladan beamed at him.

“Took you long enough,” snapped Elrohir but he was looking at Elladan worriedly. “Is all well Dan? You’ve not been yourself since last night.”

Elladan bit his cheek before smiling brightly at his twin, his twin who knew him far too well curse it.

“Yes Elro I told you before I am perfectly well.”

“Well you are not acting perfectly well,” muttered Elrohir crossing his arms over his chest and pouting ever so slightly.

Legolas looked between them both confusedly, “Are you both well and ready to go?”

Legolas was wringing his hands and his brows were creased with anxiety. They really, really needed to go down to the courtyard or he would have to endure another lecture about tardiness being unbecoming of a Royal. And Legolas really doubted his father would be as lenient this time round – yet he needed to make sure both his friends were well. Elrohir was being broody and worried and Elladan was overly bright and chipper – they were both not acting like themselves – they were acting like each other.

Elladan pulled Elrohir up off the sofa he’d been sat on and slung his arms over both his and Legolas’ shoulders.

“Fear not Legolas, Elro worries for naught.”

Elrohir opened his mouth to protest some more but wasn’t given the chance as Legolas clapped his hands happily before grabbing hold of each of them in his solid grip and dragging them out of the door. “Good, good – now please let us make haste – if we hurry we can still make it before  _Adar_.”

 

 

Thranduil swept out into the courtyard pleased to see his son and the  _Elrondionnath_  already there standing beside the horses of the Sons of Elrond. They were all appropriately attired and bowed upon seeing him. Thranduil swept his eyes appraisingly over those in the courtyard – his councillors, Commander Halon, Legolas’ troop that would escort the twins to the borders of Mirkwood and of course the trio themselves.

Thranduil nodded his head in satisfaction, “All rise and be at ease.”

As they all straightened Thranduil walked down the steps towards the Brethren and then he saw it.

Ha, Thranduil thought with glee, he had been right after all – the older Elrondion had indeed followed the younger – though he was trying to cover the evidence with that ridiculous Noldor hairstyle of his slung down over his ears. Thranduil smiled, it was a nice try but Thranduil had very sharp eyes even for one of the Eldar. He had to rein in his smile which threatened to bloom into a full out grin as he slipped his hand into the pocket of his robe. He’d been right to bring this gift after all and he so loved being right - especially when it was about something that tickled him as much as this did.

Thranduil stopped before the twins and touched them both on lightly on the shoulders, “Do you have my message for your  _Adar_ safe young ones?”

“Yes  _Aran-nin_  we do,” answered Elrohir.

“Very well then,  _Navaer_  -  _Nîn velui a lalaith veren nalú en-agovaded vín_.” Thranduil inclined his head and laid his hand on heart extending it outwards.

Elladan and Elrohir both copied the gesture before replying in perfect unison, “ _Harthon gerithach raid gelin a melthin. Le fael Aran-nin_.”

Thranduil nodded and goodbyes over Legolas moved off to issue some quick orders to his troop – getting some to go as vanguard to scout ahead and ensure they met none of the dark one’s fell creatures along the path. The others he asked to wait at the end of the bridge.

Whilst his son issued his orders Thranduil decided it was the opportune time to present his gift. He whirled round to dismiss Commander Halon and his Councillors assuring them that he would be meeting them for the upcoming council session shortly.

Thranduil then turned back to face the  _Elrondionnath_  who were now checking the gleaming and bejewelled tack on their horses and ensuring that their bags were secure.

“Your horses look fine Sons of Elrond – leave them in peace.”

Elladan looked up somewhat sheepishly before answering, “Just making sure all is well  _Hir-nin_.”

“All would be well even without all those unnecessary bits and pieces you have attached to your poor horses. I still do not understand for the life of me how you Noldor ride comfortably with all that,” Thranduil gestured vaguely at the tack, “and I really do not understand how your horses deal with it. They must be very tolerant.”

Thranduil stroked Alarca’s muzzle gently.

“Noldor horses are used to it I suppose,” was Elrohir’s reply, “I can’t believe the Silvan’s ride without tack or saddle. It does not sound very comfortable.

“Not just the Silvans but us Sindar too,” Thranduil smiled, “And I assure you tis very comfortable indeed.”

Thranduil gave the animal another fond pat before he looked up at Elladan who startled ever so slightly at having the Elven King’s unwavering  gaze turned upon him so suddenly. Thranduil smiled inwardly feeling very pleased at having startled the twin before he drew close and pulled the small wooden box out of his robe and held it out to Elladan.

“ _Hir-nin_?” he questioned.

“Oh come now Elrondion there is no point in pretending with me. Others may not have noticed but I have long since seen it.” Thranduil’s smile was just bordering on smug.

“Who has not noticed what  _Adar_?” chirped Legolas coming up behind him and draping himself over his father’s shoulders in an attempt to see what it was he held out to Elladan.

Thranduil shrugged his shoulders with mock irritation, “Legolas must you climb over me like an elfling?”

Legolas let go and instead stood next to Thranduil and slipped his arm through his fathers. “Sorry  _Adar_  but I want to see. What have you got Elladan?”

“And what is it we have not noticed  _Hir-nin_?” asked Elrohir scanning his twin closely with a look of mild alarm. “He was acting rather strange last night – Elladan you must tell me now are you well?”

Thranduil decided to step in and put an end to Elrohir’s rising panic, “Be at ease Elrohir there is nothing wrong with your  _gwanunig_. He has merely made a small change that is all.” With that Thranduil held the box out further to Elladan.

Elladan had by now turned an interesting shade of pink. Damn Thranduil and his eagle sharp eyes, he thought. He knew Elrohir would find out about his  _maeg_  eventually but he did not want Legolas to know at all – he would not hear the end of it. Really – why was Thranduil doing this? And did he really have to look so smug?

Legolas looked quickly between his father the box he held in his palm and Elladan before “ _Elo_! Elladan have you really?  _Adar_  how did you know?” Legolas swung his bright gaze from Elladan to Thranduil quickly his warrior braids whipping round his grinning face.

“Twas easy to guess _ion-nin_ they are  _gwenyn_  are they not? Where one goes the other will follow.”

Elrohir’s concern was rapidly turning into smug amusement as what his twin had done became clear to him, “Ladan is that why you were so sure you did not want my company on this walk of yours last night?”

Elrohir was grinning broadly now whilst Legolas was chuckling openly at the same time as trying to get a peek at Elladan’s earring.

“Elladan which ear have your pierced let me see.” Legolas reached for him meaning to get a better look at his ears.  

“Legolas leave him in peace,” Thranduil warned his boisterous son before he smiled at Elladan, “I am sorry Elladan I did not mean to call the attention of Elrohir and Legolas to your newest adornment but they would have found you out sooner or later.”

Elladan nodded, would that it would have been later in the case of Elrohir and never at all in Legolas’ case – that insufferable wood elf was throwing him smug and knowing looks already. Ai  _Elbereth_  it would be a long trip to the border of Mirkwood indeed.

Belatedly he noticed that Thranduil still held the small box out to him Elladan took it, “ _Le hannon Aran-nin_  but you did not have to.”

“Of course I did, I knew in the end you would follow your gwanûr and I could not let you go without. Open it and let me know if you like it.” Thranduil gave an impatient wave of his hand.

Elladan opened the small box reverently. Inwardly he could not deny that he was pleased that Thranduil had also had an earring made for him too – he had been terribly disappointed to have seemingly missed out when Elrohir had received his gift earring.

Elladan gasped for the earring that laid on a bed of velvet was exquisite – the onyx and white gems gleamed in early morning sunshine.

“Tis beautiful Hir-nin,” Elladan was at a temporary loss for words. He had half expected to have received a replica of Elrohir’s earring. This however was just as beautiful as his twins but so much more him – he did go for the darker colours after all. Elladan was quite touched to think Thranduil had put that much thought into their gifts.

He looked up at Thranduil who had a small smile on his face, “Again  _Aran-nin le fael._ I am most grateful.”

“I am simply pleased you like it Elrondion. Now I really must go lest the councillors come looking for me and Legolas I see that your  _maethyr_ grow restless.”

Legolas spun round from admiring the jewel along with Elrohir to see that Celegil had come back up into the courtyard – an inquiring look on her face.

Legolas inclined his head at his father, “Yes _Adar_ we leave now,” and with that he gathered the reins of Alarca and Arauca and begun to lead them toward the marble bridge and Celegil.

“ _Novaer_ Sons of Elrond. Be safe.”

“ _Na lû e-govaned vîn_ ”was the synchronised reply before the twins turned on their heel and strode off down the bridge after their horses and Legolas.

“So” Elrohir arched at eyebrow at his twin “what was all that about Silvan practices we ought not to indulge in?”

“Yes Ladan what were you saying?” Legolas asked sweetly as he turned around to look at them both still calmly leading their horses.

Elladan groaned - it would be a very, very long trip indeed to the border of Mirkwood – especially when Legolas’ dírnaith also found out he had gotten a maeg in the end. Legolas started to laugh and Elladan groaned again which only served to send his twin into peals of laughter as well.

Elladan could only shake his head as he prepared to face the upcoming fun at his expense.

 

 

 

Elrond shook his head slowly – really this was exactly the kind of thing his sons would do. They were irrepressible and Thranduil was right where one went the other would follow – no matter how long it may take. He looked at them again simply taking in their mildly altered appearance. Elrond fought a smile – this was one of their easier to swallow escapades – they had done far worse before he supposed.

Realising that he had said nothing since Elrohir had finished his tale and that their nervous energy had returned tenfold he mentally shook himself again.

“Well  _ionnath_ tell me the most important thing have you returned with Thranduil’s answer to my message?”

“Yes Adar” they responded simultaneously again and Elrond suppressed a sigh but allowed himself a smirk.

“Good,” he took the proffered scroll from Elladan, “You are free to go and get ready for dinner.”

They both beamed at him before making a hasty retreat to the door but Elrond’s voice stopped them mid step.

“Oh and ionnath – please heed Aran Thranduil’s warning and do not be late to the table this time.”

Elrond smiled at the simultaneous groans of his sons as they hurriedly left the room.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adar – Father  
> Maeg – Peircing  
> Ellon – Male elf  
> Elrondionnath – Sons of Elrond  
> Gwanunig – Twin  
> Naursigil – Wood Elven Liquor completely made up by myself.  
> Aran-nin/Aran - My King/King  
> Navaer – Farewell  
> Nîn velui a lalaith veren nalú en-agovaded vín – Sweet waters and light laughter until next we meet  
> Harthon gerithach raid gelin a melthin – I hope you will have green and golden paths  
> Le fael – Literally: You are generous – Sindarin version of Thank you  
> Hir-nin – My Lord  
> Elo – Wow  
> Ion-nin – My Son  
> Gwenyn – Twins  
> Le Hannon – Thanks  
> Gwanûr – Brother  
> Maethyr – (plural) warriors  
> Novaer – Farewell  
> Na lû e-govaned vîn – Until next we meet  
> Dirnaith – Military (Troop/Guard)  
> Ionnath – (My) sons (Collective)  
> Arauca - Elrohir's horse (Quenya) Swift  
> Alarca - Elladan's horse (Quenya) Agile
> 
> A/N: Thanks to anyone who has read this. I've already started on another story - with more twins, Legolas and a lot more angst. I hope to start posting soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Adar - Father
> 
> Ions-nin - My sons
> 
> Peredhil - Half-elven
> 
> Gwanur-nin - My twin
> 
> Mae Govannen - Well met
> 
> Elrondionnath - Sons of Elrond
> 
> Dirnaith - Military (Troupe/Guard)
> 
> Mellon-nin - My friend
> 
> Hiril-nin/Hiril - My Lady/Lady
> 
> Aran-nin/Aran - My King/King
> 
> Elleth - Female elf
> 
> Arauca - Elrohir's horse (Quenya) Swift
> 
> Alarca - Elladan's horse (Quenya) Agile


End file.
